A Haunting At Culinary Fantasies
by InsertIntrovertHere
Summary: Naru and the gang go on a new case at a restaurant called 'Culinary Fantasies' and are met by a chipper owner, a restaurant that used to be a hotel an angry ghost AND love! whats next! first story dont mind if its suckish!
1. the story beggins  sorta

**Sunday, July 10, 2011 10:09 am. Naru's P.O.V.**

It was midnight. I and my team were in the basement when we found the severed head. But you're probably wondering who are I and the team and what's going on? Right. Well I'll start from the beginning.

I was sitting in my office, when I called like usual, ''Mai Tea!"

Mai is my assistant a short high school girl with short pixie like hair and (_even if I won't say it out loud_) is very cute. She has dreams that help us with our cases. We ghost hunt. The rest of my team consists of Lin, my tall black haired assistant who is very quiet and rarely says much, he's also an onomoji and has shiki. Next there's Takagowa Hoshou who most people call monk or Bou-san, he's a semi tall man with messy brown hair and semi mischievous smile. Then there's Ayako, a priestess (_an old one at that_) with bright red hair and wears too much makeup. There's also John and Masako. John is a short 19 year old boy with bright blond hair that's a little messy and a strong Australian accent; he almost always has a kind smile on and is a priest. Then Masako she's a medium and has short bob like black hair always wears that annoying kimono and is almost always clinging to my arm…. If you couldn't tell she annoys me…. A lot. Finally, there's Madoka and Yasuhara more commonly know as Yasu. Yasuhara is a tall semi-tall man with short black hair and a really mischievous smile; he is a researcher on my team. Madoka is a semi-tall woman with long brownish hair with very few grays; she was my mentor and is also a researcher.

When Mai brought my tea the bells on the door jingled. So I assumed Takagowa and the rest came in, and yep Takagowa and Ayako are fighting AGAIN! When are they not fighting? There so loud, I hate when they come in, I mean seriously, if u wanna talk go to the coffee shop downstairs! I mean yes Mai's not there but still you could all go after she does her job!

Then the phone rang and Mai answered. She's also loud but when she answered at least I know she's still doing her job cuz if she wasn't she wouldn't of answered so quickly. Then I could hear her end of the conversation so I'll tell you what I heard.

"Hello Shibuya physic research, Mai speaking how may I help you?"(Short pause)….Yes I can set up an interview for later today, what time may I ask?" (Another short pause followed by Bou-san and Ayako's usual ((but quiet)) bickering)…."3:00 you say, yes that's open. Thank you and have a nice day1

She then walked into my office (without knocking may I add!) and told me about the case even if I heard almost everything I needed to know until later.

(A/N-PLEASE REVEIEW I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Oh and naru says hi!)


	2. the case

(A/N- I realized I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is now ((this is for all the chapters in this (((long))) story))

Disclaimer- Starden-WE OWN GHOST HUNT YAY!

Me (JAY) - no we don't we only own our frosting we put on the brownies we made the other day!

Starden-but I ate all those….. Now I want ghost hunt

Me- well… TOO BAD! JUST SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE STORY!

Starden- *crying in a corner*

Naru- and Mai say's I'm mean! -.-' )

Chapter 2 Mai's P.O.V. Sunday, July 10, 1011- 11:27 a.m.

After I told Naru my cute narcissistic tall black haired boss about the appointment, he shooed me away (like always) with out even a thank you or acknowledgement! He is such a rude narcissistic, handsome, and idiotic scientist! Even if he is a genius!

I then went back to my friends and sat next to Masako. She's rude but one of my friends….I guess…..sometimes…. we talked and talked until at exactly 3:00 there was a knock at the door. There stood a handsome man a beautiful woman, man and wife I presume! The man had short brown hair with brown eyes and a kind smile. While the woman had long blond hair green eyes and a small kind smile she also had a little bit of worry written in her eyes that she did quiet well trying to disguise. But after working with Naru for so long you can pick up a few details about people like what their really feeling.

I invited them in and sat them down on the loveseat. Then I told Naru and Lin-san that the clients were here. After that I went into the little kitchenette. Naru surprisingly hasn't asked for tea in the past hour (a world record for Naru)! Then make… well….. Tea! When I came back' I gave everyone tea took out my notebook and pen' and took my spot next to Naru and Lin-san on the couch.

"My name is Kekyo" the woman said,"and this is my husband Ryou!"

"our business has been having some weird happenings lately," Ryou continued

"and what may I ask is your business?" asked Naru.

"They own 'Culinary Fantasies'", Ayako proudly stated having gone there a few (37 to be exact) times.

And what's been happening there'" I asked suddenly getting impatient and shot Naru an apologetic look.

"Well knives have risen in front of the very eyes of the victim and it throws itself at that person, and people have been dragged to the ground and thrown at a wall only they go threw it we try to go in after them but the wall is again as hard as a rock!" Kekyo whispered.

"Thank you, we will take the case, leave your address and we will be there tomorrow. We will need a room we can use for a base that isn't used frequently and" –Kekyo cut Naru off.

"We have extra rooms you could use, one for your base, and a few room you could all sleep in. our house use to be a hotel and we live above our restaurant!"

"Thank you", Naru glared at her, and then walked back into his office in a mood.

'Oh great this will go on all day! Stupid handsome Naru and his stupid handsome moods!


	3. the nightmare

(A/N- sorry for the such short chapters they look longer in the little black book I first write these down in then they also look longer in Microsoft word*keeps rambling on and on*….. well you get it!... I'll try to write them longer but they'll probably be this short till my somethingth chapter so once again really sorry, oh and what should the stupid little other genre be besides romance cuz it wont be just that me and Starden are actually very funny we just haven't really showed much yet, you know we haven't really had Takagawa or Ayako In it very much cuz well you know there's hasn't been much use for them yet -.-' well anyway hope you enjoy and if you don't I don't really care cuz if you didn't like it and you've read this far…. Well stop…. Just stop! …oh and this seems really long on word but might not look long on Fanfiction so sorry! And I'm rambling again sorry. Enjoy the story! Oh and I need to thank someone who corrected me I didn't realize I did this so, thank you to Galacticexplorer12

Disclaimer- Me-I don't own panic at the disco even if I want to cuz the lead singer is REALLY hot!)

Starden and me- watching video and drooling over the lead

**Monday, July 11, 2011, 2:01 a.m**.

I was just about to lay down my beautiful head and go to sleep (surprisingly enough) when my phone rang, blasting Mai's ring tone, (she picked it out while buying stuff for my phone that she got me for Christmas) it was 'Nine in the afternoon' by panic at the disco (which by now I have come to like).

' What is she doing up so late' I thought looking at the clock which read 2:02. I answered my phone and answered in an annoyed voice,

"Moshi Moshi"

"Naru I had a really scary dream "she said with (if you couldn't guess) a really scared tone.

"Naru," she said "can you come over so I can tell you about it? My house creeps me out now?"My voice then became nicer (again SURPRIZINGLY ENOUGH!) and I thought,

'Why is she calling me why not call Ayako or Bou-san?' and my curiosity got the better of me,

"Why did you call me why didn't you call Ayako or Bou-san?"

"Well you are the first person I thought of (.1 and 2.) You're the first person on my emergency calls list or whatever it's called." She said this as if it was the normal but I could already hear the blush on her cheeks while saying this.

**Mai's P.O.V July 11, 2011, 2:13**

Just before I hung up, Naru stated,

"I'll be there as soon as the late night traffic clears, yes there is late night traffic I some times drive home in it" I could already tell I was blushing like a ripe tomato in July after it's first kiss! I was still a little freaked out by the dream so when the door bell rang, I opened it only a fraction. When I saw it was him (in his PJ's!) I opened the door fully. After he came in I looked around the hallway of my small apartment complex, but when I closed it I locked the lock, put a chair under the door knob, and a piece of wood (bolted) to the door. I then followed Naru into my small black and white living room. With its white walls black leather couch and black leather love seat. I also had a glass coffee table in the room with two white end tables. He was sitting on my couch waiting for me to sit and tell him about my dream.

'He's so handsome', I thought then blushed. After I got a better look at his PJ's before I sat down, black button down long sleeved PJ top, and black PJ pants.

'Of course', I thought, 'wearing black like always' I just blushed harder though when I thought of how hot he looked in it. After that thought I sat down next to him on the couch and suddenly found my bunny slipper encased feet very interesting and then look at what I was wearing, happy bunny PJ pants and happy bunny T-shirt. Then I could feel his stare, and started to feel a little awkward, so I looked up at him and his eyes just said,

'Are you going to tell the story or just sit there', that narcissist! So I started to tell him about my dream.

"I was sitting in my room when a huge dog ran in. he had glowing red eyes"- Naru cut me off,

"Like your face when you blush?" I could tell he just wanted to annoy me!

"Yes… well anyway," I glared at him, "it ran in and grabbed me by the hair. It started to drag me out of my house." I started to tremble, "next thing I knew, I was in a cave, but it just kept dragging me deeper and deeper until it became so dark I could see! Then there was a sliver of light, and we came to a door… yes a door in the middle of the cave! We went in and there was a table-like the one from the Merodo case- well the dog threw me onto the table and I couldn't move! After that knives and sword, old looking ones flew at me! Finally, a huge beheader instrument blade came down and cut off my head! I then had to look down at my mangled body for what seemed like forever! It was so scary!

After I finished telling the story I burst into tears and sobs racked my whole body. I leaned on Naru's shoulder and we stayed like that for a couple minuets. He leaned me off his shoulder and went into the kitchen, a few minutes later I heard the tea kettles shriek and a cabinet opening. He came back in with two cups of tea and handed me one. I still had tears streaming down my face. I took a sip of his comforting tea. We sat together on the couch again until we both finished our cups of tea. Then he said

"Did you see what time you called me at?"

"No why?"

"You called me at two in the morning." He stated.

I just had on a big 'OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!' Face.


	4. A Sleepover at Mai's

**IMPORTANT! This will be one of my last updates until some MORE (5 MORE) PEOPLE REVIEW! IV'E ONLY HAD 1 REVEIWER.**

(A/N-I'm not very happy that people haven't been reviewing. But I have a new story if anyone is interested! It's called "Dress Shopping for Red and White". Please read it and review both stories! _**Oh and tell me if after the case is finished if they should go do karaoke because Madoka forced them to and give me some song suggestions kk ma peps!**_

_Disclaimer- ME-yeah I said that I would only do one but I wanted to do another. GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THE WAAY I WANNA SAY I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT! Whoops Hehe I guess the cats out of the bag…._

**Naru's P.O.V. July 11, 2011, 2:20**

"I'M SO SORRY NARU! I didn't realize what time it was. I just woke up and I grabbed my pho-"Mai's rambling got interrupted

"Its fine I wasn't asleep yet anyway" Naru said think of the way she was going to tell him off and tell him to take better care of himself. Then she was going to tell him that she was going to tell Madoka. Finally, she will then start saying things about sleeping… '3…2…1…' he thought

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU WEREN'T ASLEEP YET! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOTIC SCIENTIST! YOU NEED TO START TAKING BETTER CARE OF YOURSELF! (She was now breathing heavily). Now….. You can sleep here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch and you can take my bed….

"No", I said,"I'll sleep on the couch, I've slept on worse.

"But you're my guest you should get the bed!" she countered.

"Wait so you want me to sleep in you bed… I was right you can be a perver-

"NO I'LL SLEEP IN MY BED! NOW DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!

"Pervert"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FINISH YOUR SEN-"

"SHUT-UP DOWN THERE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! JUST HUG IT OUT, SLEEP IN YOUR BED AND SHUT-UP!"

"Who was that?" Naru asked.

"My upstairs neighbor, Lenny. SORRY LENNY!" After that she ran out of the room just realizing what 'Lenny' said. She came back just a few moments later; she had come back with two blankets. One fleece, and a comforter. She also had a pillow with a matching pattern to the comforter. (A/N- use your imagination on what it looks like) she arranged them so that it would be comfortable to sleep on.

"If you need anything, my room is down the hall on the left, the bathroom is the door across from it. You can take a shower in the morning if you would like. Towels are in the closet that's next to the bathroom, the only other door in the hallway. There's, also a laundry basket in there for your towels. I can leave out some of my dads old cloths if you would like. He was about the same height as you, so they should fit?" she said the last part as a question. I just nodded my head.

"I make breakfast in the morning do you have a say in what I make?" she asked.

"Something simple", I stated plainly.

"KK"

"Night"

"Yep night" she replied then walked down the tiny hallway and what was her bedroom. I caught a glimpser of the pink in her bedroom before she fully closed the door. After she left and closed her door, I went into her kitchen that had white walls and light brown cabinets; she had a blue table cloth and tea kettle. She also had little blue decorations everywhere, like her blue aprons on the wall and her blue decorative towel. It was simple but something right?

I turned off the kitchen light then went back into the living room. I sat down on the couch and turned off the light. I then, lay down and went to sleep.

_the end for this chapter and remember no more chapters till at least 5 reviews!_


	5. Naru laughs? AND SMILES! poor heaven

(A/N- I got bored so decided… I WON'T LET ALL YOU NON-REVEIWERS SUFFER... excuse me… *goes and screams into pillow about all non reviews.* enjoy!

Disclaimer- look back at….which chapter… um chapter 1. Just because I'm too lazy to write a real disclaimer! But I also don't own _**Everything Changes by Staind.**_ That belongs to… well staind…

Here is the link to the song later on in the story .com/watch?v=Hz8_VSvsppg

NARU's P.O.V. JULY, 11, 6:03 A.M.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of sizzling in the kitchen. I got out of my makeshift bed, and went to the kitchen. When I got there I saw a petite, apron clad girl. There Mai stood humming what suspiciously, sounded like my ring tone. She was cooking what looked like, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Without her knowledge, I got an apron off the hook on the wall, and then I quietly grabbed a spatula and flipped a pancake. She looked over startled, and stopped humming. Then she gave me a look.

"What, the amazing me can't cook?" I stated coolly. She hit my arm in a playful manner.

"I was just surprised!" she defended, giving a little pout. I chuckled and she looked taken aback. She flipped an egg, then looked at me again and felt my forehead.

"Did you get sick from sleeping on my couch! I knew you should have taken the bed!"

"No I can laugh too. But you just looked so pathetic after I scared you. It was worthy of one of my beautiful laughs."

"Narcissist" she muttered then smiled. "You should laugh more, it would make more people actually like you, or it could make people actually understand you." I could tell she was fantasizing, no one else could tell until she started blurting out those little fantasies, like just now. She always seemed more distant that normal and had a goofy smile on while fantasizing. Then she started to blush, realizing that she just said that out loud. I put on a small smile without realizing.

"Sorry I didn't mean to blurt that out!" she looked at me and saw the small smile on my face.

"A smile and a laugh all in one day…. I think all of hell just froze over!" I laughed and smiled again. (What's up with me?)

"OH NO, HEVEN IS BURNING UP TOO!" I once again laughed and smiled, this time just to annoy her, I knew she could tell when my smiles are real and when they are fake.

"STOP IT, THE EARTH WILL IMPLODE IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT….. Oh good it was a fake smile… few…. false alarm everyone who heard me!"

"About earlier, if I smiled and laughed more people would like me more… are you trying to say that you like me….. I know I'm handsome but if I smile and laugh every girl in the world would want me." I said this all as a statement. Then she started to blush beat red.

"N-NO… that's not it!" she stammered.

"Stammering means yes!" I teased back.

"YOU WISH!" She shouted back.

"Yes I wish, you would pay attention to what you cooking, unless you want your kitchen to turn black, with soot?" I shot back mockingly. Then I saw her eyes widening, as she looked at the almost black bacon, and browning eggs. I looked at the pancakes which I had been flipping all throughout the conversation, they were perfect…. Like always.

Before we ate I called up Lin, to tell him to bring me an extra pair of cloths, and my bag before he went to work.

**MAI'S P.O.V. 6:45 A.M.**

After we ate breakfast and both had showers, we got in Naru's car and went to work.

"This will be the first time your early!" Naru mocked.

"Shut up!" I shouted back smugly. After our little 'fight', the rest of the car ride was in a comfortable silence, but I just had to break that silence, didn't I!

"So, Naru, what do you think of this case so far…"

"I think that they should have thought of what they were going say so we could have a better understanding of the case. They didn't even tell us that the restaurant use to be a hotel they just assumed we would figure it out. And that lady was eyeing me weird, she's too old. Like another Ayako…" I started to laugh at that. I could imagine them getting along well too, which is the scary part., and I shivered at the thought, which didn't go unnoticed by Naru.

"Are you cold?"

"No I just pictured a scary picture of Ayako and Kekyo sitting together and laughing….. They were like best friends; they were also trying to act cool!" I shivered again, "it's a reeeeaaaaallly scary thought! And I didn't even notice she was eyeing you." I looked over at Naru who I think was trying to picture it, without getting a weirded out face.

"Yeah well I didn't notice until after the interview, where she wouldn't let go of my hand, and held up a call me sign, without her husband noticing."

"Oh… Wow….. Can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure" he replied. When I did turn on the radio it was on a channel called WAAF. And a song was playing

_**If you just walked…. Away.**_

_**What would I really say?**_

_**And would it matter anyway?**_

_**Would it change how you feel?**_

_**I am the mess you chose.**_

_**The closet you can not close.**_

_**The devil in you I suppose,**_

_**Cus' the wounds never heal.**_

_**Everything changes if I could,**_

_**Turn back the years,**_

_**If you could, learn to forgive me**_

_**Then I could learn to feel.**_

_**Sometimes the things I say,**_

_**In moments, of disarray.**_

_**Succumbing to the games we play,**_

_**To make sure that it's real.**_

_**But everything changes if I could,**_

_**Turn back the years if you could,**_

_**Learn to forgive me,**_

_**Then I could, learn to feel.**_

_**When, it's just me, and you.**_

_**Who knows what we could, do.**_

_**If we can just make it through,**_

_**Through, this part of the day.**_

_**But everything changes if I could,**_

_**Turn back the years.**_

_**If you could learn to forgive me,**_

_**Then I could learn how to feels,**_

_**Then we could, stay here together.**_

_**And we could, conquer the world.**_

_**If we could, **_

_**Say that forever is more than just a word.**_

_**If you just walked, away.**_

_**What could I really say?**_

_**And would it matter anyway?**_

_**Would it change how you feel?**_

"That's a really pretty song" I said to Naru, "It's my new favorite! Now give me your phone!"

*sigh* "here" he said while handing me his phone. I went to the ITunes app he has on his phone, and surprisingly there was internet connection. So I went to the music store and looked up what I thought the song was called. So I typed in 'Everything Changes' and presses search. There were a few options so I listened to the first one by a band called 'Staind' it was the right one so I bought it not caring how much money he had left on his phone. Then I set the song as my ring tone.

"Here you go" I said bright and cheery. He took back his phone and I called him just to see if it worked. Sure enough the song started to play, and Naru looked at me, giving me the "are you really doing that" face.

"Do you know what I think" I asked him.

*sigh*" what…."

"You have too many faces for your own good!" I stated firmly. I could tell he was now ignoring me.

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME MISTER!" I yelled at him as he winced not expecting me to yell at him so loud.

"Ha mister robot winced at yelling!" I rolled down the window. "THE ROBOT WINCED HE'S ACTUALLY HUMAN!" I yelled out the window, while receiving weird looks from the passerbyers. (A/N-is that a word…I don't care! It is now! I even added it to the word dictionary! Don't tell real dictionaries everywhere! End A/N!) While I yelled that we pulled into the SPR and the coffee shops parking lot.

* * *

><p>Jay: Hoped you liked it, the link for this song is up top. Also when Mai said that this was her new favorite song, I was saying, THIS HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY FAVORITE SONG! oh and sorry for the really late update!<p>

Naru: but did you have to make Mai put it as my ring tone.

Jay: SHUT UP I KNOW YOU SECRETLY LOVE THIS SONG! EVRYONE MUST IT IS AWSOME!

Mai: I agree with Jay…

Naru: ….. When did you get here?

Mai: the same time you did!

Naru: oh so that was the blabber I heard… I thought that was Jay and Starden getting into their little sisterly twin fights…..

Jay: hey you shouldn't be talking, who gets into love fights with Mai, ALLLLLL THE TIME! (A/N- Hehe! 17 again reference… oh and I don't own that comment either)

Mai & Naru: love fights?

Jay: woops never mind that… umm listen to staind and Naru *hold up hypnotism thingy* YOU WILL LIKE THE SONG!

Naru: do you really think that will work on- I like this song…..

Jay & Mai: no you looove this song!

Naru: No I looove this song!

Jay: good! Um so *hold up hypnotism thingy again* _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! YOU WILL REVIEW!**_


	6. Stuck in a Car with Naru

(A/N- I'm sorry for the late update! I'm lazy! But AWSOME! Yes I am a bit of a narcissist… that's why Naru and I get along so well!

Naru- but your friend gothicfreak16 says you have ocd or something weird! How is that awesome! Plus I don't get along with anyone who isn't as pretty as me.

Star17- but that means you don't get along with Mai… and you guys will get along very VERY well….. (*evil laugh*)

Mai- Naru! You broke star17! She's only evil when it involves real people! Like star19! Or better known as Starden! Jay… I mean star17 is a nice little girl!

Star17- IM NOT LITTLE! IM ALMOST 13, I WILL BE ON MARCH 17, OF 2012! (Hint hint) I'M 12 AND WHO ARE YOU TO BE TALKING SHORTIE! I can do evil things! VERY evil things! Hehehehehehehehe!

Mai-see Naru you broke her... Naru? Where did you go?

Star17- he knows to get out of the room when someone calls me little girl… (*dreamy voice*) see we ARE great friends!

Mai- If you want me to live remember to review! Plus she may just keep Masako away from Naru and have her go after john! Hint, hint! NARU HELP!

**LIN-SAN P.O.V. 6:55 a.m. JULY 11.**

I was waiting by the van with Naru's extra pair of cloths and bag of cloths. Luckily, I was just leaving my apartment when he called and I live next door to him. They just pulled into the parking lot and Mai was shouting to the poor passerbyers that Naru wasn't actually a robot, or something like that. I could tell he would be in one of those moods. The one where e was _acting_ like he was annoyed, but was really laughing on the inside. He does that a lot when he isn't around Masako, that's when he isn't acting… he is really annoyed then...

When they got out of the car I saw Mai stick her tongue out at Naru, I can't believe he still doesn't realize that Mai likes him, and not his brother! She even confided in me (yes me! I am a good listener!) That she liked his brothers smile, but what she really liked about Naru was how he was witty and smart and *quote unquote* a narcissistic, hot dude!

'Maybe I should make up a plan to get them together! Like make then share a room, be partners more often and… something else, ill come up with that on the car ride! I get way too excited in my head….. **(A/N-** _yes I know the share a room card has been really over used but, I DON'T CARE! How do you like that Mai! This is payback… sort of? Well you have to share a room a bed and be partners with the infuriating ((as she calls him)) man!__**I'LL NEED HELP COMING UP WITH THE THIRD THING IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS TELL ME IN PRIVATE MESSAGEING, AND EMAIL, OR A REVIEW! IF YOU DO GIVE ME IDEAS I WILL PUT YOU IN MY STORY AND MENTION YOU IN MY THANKS LIST (THAT WILL BE NEXT CHAPPY! AND YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY; example- Kekyo and Ryou daughter/son, a victim of the haunting, any staff member you want to be, or something else of your choosing just leave what you want your name to be and what you want to be and WALLAH! You're in!)**_ _Anyway, Star17 OUT!)_

**MAI'S P.O.V. 6:57 a.m. July 11.**

When I was bout to get out of the car I heard Naru mutter the words ''so childish.'' So I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to Lin-san. He seemed deep in thought so I just said hi. He looked at me, and just did a short nod. When Naru (finally) followed me out of the car, and over to the van, Lin-san handed him some (black) cloths and he walked up to the office motioning for me to follow.

'I guess he wants tea.' I thought. So I went into the kitchen and made one cup of tea and seven travel mugs, one for everyone assuming that Naru will drink his cup now before he gets into the van.

When I heard the bathroom door open I went out of the kitchenette and handed him his cup of tea. He took it and I waited, and waited staring at him pointedly. But he just said,

"Lets go outside to the van and wait for the others; I assume they will be here soon. " I gave a sigh and he handed me his mug. I went back to the kitchenette and grabbed all the travel mugs, they each had there favorite type of tea for the morning, and each cup has his/her name on it!

Sure enough when we went outside there was Bou-san pulling in with the rest of the team, who all decided to carpool, against Bou-sans wishes. I could already see Bou-san and Ayako fighting, Masako and john were both blocking out the sound by listening to Masako's I-pod _(A/N- I don't care what you think! She can be up to date to! And yes her and John do get along! ((even if he is blushing *nudge, Nudge*))) _Yasu was taking the bus because his mom and dad don't trust Bou-san and Ayako in the same car with their "baby boy!"

When they got out I gave them all their mugs, before Bou-san could pull me into a bone crushing bear hug _(A/N- why is it called a bear hug! Wouldn't a bear just kill you if it saw you then eat you! So technically maul you! IM OPTOMISTIC ARENT I!) _

After, Yasuhara arrived; Lin-san said that he packed extra equipment so there was only room for two in his car and that Yasuhara's mom asked him to drive Bou-sans car while her son was in it, that sneaky bastard! He did it on purpose didn't he! So, now someone will have to ride alone with Naru! Oh go-

"Hey! Mai!" Bou- san, yelled, "Me, Lin, Aya-chan, Masako, Yasu, and John are all going to ride in my car you and Naru will ride in the van, Alright!"

"Yeah sure… WAIT WHAT!" he just started to laugh got into his car and drove off, they looked very squished though, and I think Masako was on a blushing Johns lap, listening still to Masako's IPod

I grudgingly got into the van and had to slide in Naru's side because of the equipment that was blocking my door. As I brushed past him I blushed, but I kept my head down so he wouldn't see. I felt squished sitting next to the equipment. I tried to sit as close to it as possible but Lin, being the sneaky man as he is, made it so I would still be pressed up against Naru. The Meany butt! I kept my head down for the first 10 minuets, because I just kept blushing like crazy! I was only touching the boy and I was blushing! WHY DO MY EMOTIONS HATE ME!

After a while, I tried making small talk with Naru.

"… So how have you been since you came back from England?"

"Fine"

"Umm… is England pretty?"

"Didn't you have geography on Europe?"

"Yes but that was a few years ago, I don't quite remember what it looks like."

"Only, if you consider lots of rain pretty."

"Oh….. Were there a few sunny days?"

*sigh* "yes, I'm bored with talking, do your homework or something!"

"Can I put on the radio?"

*sigh* "yes, fine, do what you like as long as you don't put on that pop crap that most people listen to now a days!"

"Okay!" so I sat there fiddling with the radio, which wasn't covered by the equipment luckily, until I found the channel that we were listening to earlier. 'WAAF' or something like that. People were talking about some golf player before they said what the name of the song that they were going to play.

"Next up, were going to play a little something by 'rise against'! Because who doesn't love a little Rise against! This one is called….. 'Savior'. Here you are!

It kills me not to know this,  
>But I've all but just forgotten,<br>what the color of her eyes were  
>her scars or how she got them.<br>As the telling sign of age rains down,  
>a single tear is dropping,<br>through the valleys of an ageing face  
>that this world has forgotten!<p>

There is no reconciliation,  
>that will put me in my place.<br>And there is no time like the present  
>to drink these draining seconds!<br>And seldom do these words ring true  
>when I'm constantly failing you!<br>Like walls that we just can't break through  
>until we disappear!<p>

So tell me now,  
>if this ain't love then how do we get out!<br>Because I don't know!

That's when she said

"I don't hate you boy I just want to save

While there's still something Left to save!"

(Whoa, whoa)

That's when I told her  
>"I love to girl, but I'm not the answer<br>to the questions,  
>that you still have."<p>

(Whoa, whoa!)

And the days pressed on,  
>like, crushing weights.<br>For no man  
>does it ever wait,<br>like memories of dying days,  
>that deafen us like hurricanes!<p>

Bathed in flames we  
>held the brand<br>uncurled the fingers in your hand  
>pressed into the flesh like sand<br>now do you understand!

So tell me now!  
>If this ain't love<br>then how do we get out!  
>Because I don't know!<p>

That's when she said  
>"I don't hate you boy<br>I just want to save you while  
>there's still something left to save!<p>

(Whoa, whoa)

That's when I told her  
>"I love you girl but I'm not the answer<br>to the questions that you still have!

(Whoa, whoa!)

One thousand miles away  
>there's nothing left to say!<br>But so much left  
>that I don't know!<br>We never had a choice  
>this world is too much noise<p>

It takes me under!  
>It takes me under once again!<p>

I don't hate you!  
>I don't hate you no!<p>

So tell me now!  
>If this ain't love<br>then how do we get out?  
>Because I don't know!<p>

That's when she said  
>"I don't hate you boy,<br>I just want to save you!  
>While there's still something left to save!<p>

(Whoa, whoa!)

That when I told her  
>"I love you girl<br>but I'm not the answer!  
>To the questions<br>that you still have"

(whoa, whoa!)

I don't hate you!  
>I don't hate you!<p>

(Whoa, whoa!)

I don't hate you!  
>I don't hate you no!<p>

(Whoa, whoa)

"Well that song makes me feel unloved!" I said not realizing that I did.

"What do you mean?" Naru inquired.

"I'm not really sure I didn't even know I was talking!"

"Well that puts your idiocy on a whole new level!"

"Either way I like the song but I don't at the same time!"

"Shut up and listen to the radio!" Naru sighed. Next a band I do know came on, Institute!

* * *

><p>(An instead of typing the whole song, I'm just going to give you the links on YouTube

.com/watch?v=4xJbf7Bt1i0 is the fist song they will talk about

Don't own this next one

.com/watch?v=MdlpQq2gUj8

And last but not least!  
>.comwatch?v=j6I4s1m8r-Q

oh and I don't own this! Wish I did, but I don't!)

* * *

><p>"Wow… I LOVE THIS SONG! When animals attack, you'll be inspired!" I said<p>

"…. Yeah, then they'll eat your face off!" Naru insulted

"Yeah an- hey don't ruin my favorite songs!"

"Sure, I'll ruin it…."

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>"Wow…. I l-<p>

"Don't tell me, you love this song too!" Naru guessed

"How did you guess!"

"Your face tells all. And so does the aura you're giving off."

"Pay attention to the road! You big Meany! Narcissistic Meany! You just "watch me burn!"

"Don't quote the song!" *sigh*

"I feel like that sometimes…" I stated.

"Why would you feel like that?"

"When you lef- I'm not giving you the satisfaction of an answer!"

"O...Kay? Well were here anyway."

"Yay! I get o get thrown into walls again! Even if I still have bruises from last time!

"good attitude!"

"at least your not irritable for once" I said as I turned off the radio.

"Wow… I've lost my touch!

(a/n- yeah, yeah, yeah, throw the tomatoes and get it over with! I know im late and yes I know it is probably the worst chapter I've done!

Naru- probably?

Mai- *whispers* Naru don't break her again I just fixed her!

Naru- *pouts* but it's fun annoying her! Hey why are making me pout! I don't pout!

Star17- hehehe as long as your in my mind, on my paper, I shall control all of your actions! *evil laugh!*

Naru- if you're happy and you know it clap your hands! *claps his hands!*

Mai and Star17- *high fives!*

Naru- if you love Mai and you know it clap your hand- NO MUST FIGHT IT! - *clap, clap* stupid star17!

Star17- you think I'm stupid! *sobs* your so mean!

Naru- yes, yes I am!

Mai- BAD NARU DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU SING!

Naru- MAYBE I DO!

Star17- *grabs popcorn and a chair*

Mai- kiss me- wait what are we doing!

Naru- she's controlling our minds and bodies!

Star17- *whispers* but I did't make Mai say that

Naru- *didn't hear what star17 said* MAI WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! I FEEL THE SUDDEN ERGE TO DO A DISCLAIMER!

Naru- star17 does not own any of the songs you heard above! She also does not own me or the rest of my wonderful teammates

Mai- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NARU! Because I like it!

Naru- I thought you were on my side! TRADER!


	7. Culinary fantasies own little Emi!

(A/N- IIIIIII'M BAAACCCKKKK! No I wasn't abducted by the little girl ghost in my house! I have been caught up by all my school work, I HATE it allllll! I can't wait till next summer! Well anyway no one and I do mean no one wanted to be in the story so I guess no one reads my authors notes. Right now it feels useless to even be typing this! If you do read my authors notes send me a shout in the review section and I hope you will remember my little blurb I said last chappy! So you can still be in the story and if you have no idea what I'm talking about, READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! Next up in our program we have Bou-san with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- (if you are reading my authors notes / disclaimers… YOU ARE AWSOME!)

Bou-san- uhh... hi mom….

Star17- next up we have Naru with the disclaimer!

Naru- don't you think they get it already! Just say it yourself…

Star17- SAY IT… please.

Naru- *sigh* only because you said please..

Star17- really!

Naru- NO!

Star17-* pouts* fine… *in an exasperated voice* I don't own ghost hunt… *sniff sniff* now… now.. Please… read the story…*starts to bawl her eyes out*

**MAI'S P.O.V. 7:17 JULY 11.**

I was still fuming as we all walked into the restaurant, which was surprisingly full considering what time a day it was… I mean really people do you need to have a gourmet breakfast at 7 in the morning! What's up with this!

As I looked around I sudently felt very slutty, me in my mini skirt and flower lace top. Everyone else had a suit on… that's when I noticed how all the people at the breakfast were men. Then I looked at all the waitresses, they also had short skirts on.

I felt eyes on the back of my neck and saw five men at one table looking at me and sweating a little. As one got up and started walking our way Naru started talking to Kekyo, who I didn't notice come out while I was looking around. That's when I decided to pay attention.

"-an you show us to our base please I would like to start setting up as soon as possible."

Oh yes, sure, Mr. Kazuya, please follow me!" Kekyo said while turning around and winking at Naru, which I didn't miss. But Naru didn't seem too pleased about it; if not he seemed just a little grossed out.

As we follow Kekyo into the back of the shop, someone tapped me on the shoulder. As I looked behind me I saw the man that got up earlier. Apparently I didn't shake him off as I was walking away.

"Hi"

"ummm hi?" he started to pant as I was talking.

"he he he" as he started to laugh I got a little scared and noticed the tent in his pants. At that I just walked away (more like ran). But I had lost sight of the others and was now looking about very confused. **(a/n- now he doesn't show very much significance to the story, but I just had to add a random dude in. if you want Mai to have a creepy stalker that shows up every time she gets attacked, in a review, say I, all opposed, say NAY! Okay! P.s. I'm hungry…. Just thought you want to know!)**

I was still not really thinking straight, thinking that the man followed me, and how scared I was. I'm so glad I was taught what a creepy person is like before I grew more (you know what I mean… should this be rated m?) So I started to just go down random hall ways. But soon I bumped into someone. It was a little girl, she looked about 6.

"oops, I'm sorry! Are you hurt?"

"no I'm fine" she sounded just as cute as she looked. She had long brown hair that fell into ringlets with big chocolate brown eyes just as big as her smile. "are you okay miss?"

"I'm just fine, what's your name?" I said bending down to her level.

"my name is Emilia! But everyone calls me Emi! What's your name!"

"I'm Mai."

"Mai, are you with the ghost people?"

"yes I am, but we wont hurt you or your family, now have you seen my team?"

"MAI" someone shouted my name. I whirled around and saw Naru. "who are you talking to!"

"Emi, she's right here, Emi why don't you say hi! This is nar…. Emi?"

"Mai there was no one there to begin with, and what are you doing way down here! We need you to set up the shelves in base!"

"sorry! This man came up to me and was being really creepy! When I turned around you lot weren't there! So I started to wander around random corridors until I bumped into Emi. the little girl I was talking to before she disappeared!"

"Mai, there was no one there you are me were and are the only ones in the hallway!"

"Oh…. Well maybe she ran off…"

"Just come with me back to base already! We still have to interview the people and set up all our equipment, plus Bou-san is mad at you for not helping."

"Ok!" as we started to walk away, I turned around. There was Emi staring at us, 'where did she go?' I wondered. Soon enough we were back at the base. Almost immediately Bou-san came over and glared at me, complaining about how much his arms hurt and what not. I saw that all the shelves and equipment were already set up and ready to go. Except, no cameras were set up yet.

Soon enough Naru was barking orders at us.

"Miss. Hara and Miss. Matsusaki, walk around the building and see if you feel anything, when you're done report back to base and I will give you further instructions. Takagawa and John go round up the staff and customers who have witnessed the attacks, seeing how Kekyo said no ones ever returned from wherever it is they go. Yasuhara, Lin stay here and wait for the witnesses. Mai, come with me"

"Yes Naru!" every one except Lin replied, going off to do what was instructed.

"Also," Naru continued, "go no were alone!" he said this while looking at me,

'As if I _**want**_to be thrown into walls every case. Or kidnapped and shoved in an attic. It's my life long dream, and I'm so glad he understands.' I thought sarcastically. As I followed Naru out of the room, I started to get curious as what I and Naru were to be doing.

"Naru what are we going to do?" I asked mustering up my courage to actually talk in the silence that had indulged us.

**NARU'S P.O.V. 7:47 JULY 11.**

"We will be going to the library to research things about the case."

"Oh" she said dumbly.

We continued to walk down the hall until we came back to the normal seating area. Mai seemed to be looking around as if looking to see if someone was there. She started to walk faster when she saw something, that didn't at all please her. I looked where her eyes had stopped, and saw five men sitting at a table, wearing suits of the same color. A sandy brown, not all tasteful in my opinion. They looked lecherous and were staring at Mai hungrily, as if she were the food on there plates that looked untouched. As they looked my way, just realizing I was there, they seemed a little disappointed. Then I glared at them, ending the vibes of, 'give it up she's already taken, so take your beady little eyes off her'. Yeah I can say all that in just a few vibes. I'm that special.

We got in the van, and were soon driving down the streets. Mai kept looking out the window, for she didn't get the chance to on the way here. This meant she wouldn't talk until we actually got to the place where she had to be quiet.

5 minutes later

"Whoa! This place is huge!" I was right (like always).

"Shhhhhhh!" that was the answer she got from the angry old librarian.

"Mai you have to be quiet in a library, even if you are too stupid to know this." I whispered whilst glaring.

"fine" she whispered back sounding a little sad that she couldn't say anymore on her opinion.

(A/N- yeah I know, I got bored with typing. And remember you can still be in the story or you can say your opinion, or you can say if you want that creepy stalker dude in the story. I think I might keep him in so Naru can become all bad pk user dude! What do you think? Weel anyway again, sorry for the late upload, I have school now and my school is a stupid charter public school, you know what that means? MORE STIKIN WORK! I would rather go to forest grove… But I don't want to go unless star19 can go! She asked her mom now her mom just has to make up her mind.

SO REMEMBER FOLKS LEAVE A REVIEW AND…._**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! **_It may help in life you know!


	8. Library's, Shouting, and Lin's Plan!

A/N- I OFFICIALLY LOVE FANFICTION! It has so much stuff that I love and I keep reading this 66 long chapter story by the snowsister08 and I love it! After this I'm going to go back to reading there story 'cus it is AWSOME! I like how they portrayed Naru! I'm rambling again aren't I? I should stop with that. Well any way. I'd like to that all of the people who reviewed 'cus I love all of you that did (figuratively speaking of course) and yeah... what else… *pulls out specially made check list* um I have rambling… check… thanking readers… check…. Check list… well I am reading it so… check… umm I'm going to go check my email… I forgot to… be right back... IM BACK! DID YOU MISS ME! I know I did! Did that make sense? Oh well um so yeah… ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!

DISCLAIMER!-

Bou-san- this time I'm ready! Ok woo. I'm so pumped! I get to do the disclaimer!

Masako- Hurry up!

Bou-san- ok! pushy~. Well… if star17 doesn't own ghost hunt clap your hands!

Everyone but star17- *clap, clap*

Bou-san- star17 you know you don't own us!

Star17- but I asked Santa! And I've been a good girl this year!

Bou-san- but you don't own us right now

Star17- no…..

Masako- See it wasn't that bad!

Star17- but Bou-san is rubbing it ion my face! (A/N- wow this took up one whole page on word… I ramble a lot! And it's not while I write either I do it with star19 too. Like this one time we were talking about anime and how obsessed we are with it, then I just kept going on and on about it! My most hated food is pretzels… (THEY ARE GROSS! I DON'T LIKE THEM AT ALL! The only way I do like them is covered in peanut butter! I love peanut better! Oh… crap… I did it again… I better just shut up before I hurt myself…. End A/N)

Lin-san's P.O.V. 7:50 July 11

After Naru and Mai left, I immediately went to find Kekyo and Ryou, leaving Yasuhara-san in charge of things while I was gone (not my best idea). I soon found both of them in there house kitchen.

"Hello Kekyo, Ryou, I have a little matter to discuss with you", I said calmly.

"Yes what is it?" Kekyo asked sounding a little worried.

"Nothing bad, but I wanted to know if you could help me with something."

"Anything, what is it?"

"Well I want to get a few members of our team together, if you know what I mean!"

"Nothing gross right…"

"No, I just want to get, Shibuya-san and Mai together. Takagawa-san and Matsuzaki-san together. Then, Brown-san and Hara-san together or at least get Hara-san to stop going after Shibuya-san because he gets quite annoyed by her. So will you help?"

"Yes, sure I for one would love to help! How about you sweetie?" Ryou said finally speaking up.

"Yes, of course…" she sounded pretty disappointed, and I knew why. Naru wasn't the only one who caught her winking at him.

"Here's my plan…." I said starting to whisper, for I knew that Ayako, Bou-san and Yasuhara-san could quite possibly be standing at the door.

Naru's P.O.V. Library 7:48 July 11

As we walked threw the many isles I pulled out a few books I thought would be interesting, and I could read while on the case. But, while walking threw I noticed none of the books had anything about the town or it's history. A few rows later, still nothing, so I walked up to the librarian to ask.

"Excuse me, but could you show me to the section that tells of the town history." The librarian wasn't that old she looked to be in her early 20's.

"Oh, yeah sure… umm and who are you? I've never seen you in here before!" she sounded a bit surprised and breathless while looking at me.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya, and this is my assistant Mai."

"Oh," she said looking at Mai scowling at her a little bit, "well follow me Shibuya-san, you can come too little girl." Mai got red from anger, and puffed up her cheeks. She looked ready to scream at the lady. But I put a finger to my lips, and she just stuck her tongue out at the librarians back, seeming to get a little enjoyment out of it, so she kept doing it. I thought it was kind of cute how she did that.

'Wait, cute, what am I thinking!'

"I would appreciate it if you would stop making faces at my back, or you could leave, your choice little girl." Mai glared at her.

"For your information, I'm not little! I'm 16!"

"Well, I guess I have no competition with you against your boss now do I?" she countered, stopping to turn around and look at Mai, with a look of pure discuss, "at least I have a chest, and some hair to show off, you look more like a girl who could never get a boyfriend! Only fake boyfriends that don't actually like you just want you in a bed!" Mai looked like she was on the verge of tears from that last statement, so I decided I would do something.

"First of all, I would like you to stop picking on my poor idiotic assistant. Second, I would like you to stop picking on my girlfriend. And third, I would like you to just show us to were the town history is." I said, making up the girlfriend thing so she would leave me and Mai alone and just get on with the walking. "Plus, I don't think I wouldn't want someone as my girlfriend to get arrested, or fired." I added the threat in the end so she would get my point to move it along.

"Sorry, Shibuya-san…" she said looking down embarrassed. When I looked back at Mai, I noticed the huge blush on her face, but soon just ignored it and sent her a big; 'you owe me big time' look.

We soon arrived at the town history section, with the librarian leaving as soon as we got there. Mai looked at me for the fist time sense the little cat fight.

"Thank you for lying to her for me…"

"I just wanted her to show me to the History section so we can get away from creepy Kekyo."

"Your so RUDE!" Mai shouted at me, some people shushing her.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Look over there for something on the hotel, or the history of the restaurant. Look for newspaper clippings, books, or documents."

"Yes, sir!" she said while saluting.

Bou-sans P.O.V. 7:49 July 11

As me and John walked down the hall we both were silent. After a while I got bored of all the non-talking.

"John, Brother Bou-san is bored!"

"Why are you calling yourself Brother Bou-san?"

"Well, me and Mai have made us into a family! I'm Mai's big brother; And Ayako is Madoka's sister. Madoka is the Mom, so that makes Ayako the aunt, and Lin is the daddy! (A/N- I just have to make him the dad I just think of him that way because Bou-san is like a big brother so, what would Lin-san be…. So I made him married to Madoka ((But not literally just figuratively…I think…))) then you are Mai's cousin along with Masako. Then Yasuhara is Mai's Younger annoying brother. Then I forced Naru to be her Fiancé without her knowledge she just thinks he is her adopted brother who she really likes, and sense they are technically not related can still go out with and have a crush on… the last one was pretty complicated, but you get the point!"

"Um… Yeah?" I think I utterly confused john for he had one of those confused sweat drop faces that said, 'what is this guy talking about! Is he taking Drugs or something?' I just smiled back and kept on walking.

We had now reached the actual restaurant. John was trying to get everyone's attention without actually disrupting the peace.

"John, let Big Brother Bou-san handle this one! HEY! Thank you! Will anyone who has had an odd experience at this restaurant please come with me and my friend John. Were here investigating. This is staff included. Thank you!"

Soon enough we were back at the base with almost everyone, which was about 20 people.

Thank you for coming with us. Now, if you could all take a seat and wait for our boss. Shubuya-san, he will be here in a few minuets! I am very sorry for disrupting your meal and I apologize now if our boss is rude or mean to you! He can be very scrutinizing! But he is actually a real softie underneath! Plus, his preppy assistant ties it all down so... yeah you get the point

(A/N- HERE IT IS! I kept getting distracted and singing songs by My Chemical Romance then I had dinner/supper whatever you want to call it, then I had to take a nice freezing cold shower! (No I'm not saying that in a bad way, I love to take freezing cold showers! They are just awesome!) So review and get a cookie 'cuz I can send you millions of pictures of them if you'd like! I figured out how! 'Cuz I'm that smartical! This is saying I spelt smartical wrong! How could I have spelt it wrong! The great star17 is too awesome to make up fake spellings for that stuff! I'm insulted! I added it to the dictionary along with all those other words I added! Well I hope you liked it and remember you can still be in the story if you'd only send a review with what you want to be in the story(ex: Kekyo and Ryou's daughter that will come into the story later but was kidnapped by the ghost! Or a waiter for the next chapter that can be in the story often. Or even one of those creepy perverted guys! You can choose who you want to be anyone of these or something else of your choosing!) You also have to leave what you want your character to be called (ex: Luna, Max, Awesome dude, Jocelyn, Starden, Granny… you get the point) and what there personality is like (ex: ((do I have to give examples)) mean, rude cocky, nice, chipper, silly, funny, Naru's ultimate fangirl, seriously anything! So remember to _**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! THANK YOU! WHY AM I STILL SHOUTING! **_oh that was why sorry ye! Bed time! Stupid clock not stopping! G2g!


	9. Interview, tripping, and firstaid

A/N- DOES ANYONE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! I HAVE TO KNOW! Now that I've got that off my chest TELL ME WHY! Ahem, excuse me! Sorry bout that! But here is my new chapter! I'm sorry if my characters seem a little… not themselves…. I hate seventh grade! All except for natures classroom cuz that is fun! It just gives us too much HW! I hate it! Who else does! Onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer-

Mai- when can I tell the disclaimer?

Star17- sings it with me!

Mai/star17-*in the background you hear a bum, bum, bum, bum* star17 doesn't own us. No, no, no she doesn't! 1877 Kars for kids donate your car today!

Naru- that doesn't make sense!

Star17- I DON'T CARE! Ahem, scuse me. Bye!

Naru's P.O.V. 8:25 (I think you know by now!)

I and Mai were walking back towards the base with five newspaper clipping, two books, and four files! That is the most we have ever got, I think I've lost track! As we stood outside I could already hear the chatter fighting and laughter, I could feel the headache coming on.

As we walked in, I gave everyone a hard glare.

"Lin." I said as he got up and walked up over to the full couch and waited next to it, leaning his computer on the back of the couch.

"Everyone form a line" as they did this me and Mai went and put down all of our new information.

"Mai, Tea!"

"Yes Naru *sigh*"

"Takagawa go with her."

"Yes sir!" he said while saluting. As Mai and Bou-san left the room, I signaled for the first person to come and sit. She was a young woman in her early or late 30.

"Um… hello… my name is Haruhi." This Haruhi girl looked very nervous, or was just nervous to begin with, I wasn't sure.

"Yes hi, tell me what was your encounter with the ghost." I said this while signaling to Lin to start typing, even if it seemed he never stopped.

"Um, well my daughter, she was taken by the… ghost. She was just sitting there when suddenly she was pulled to the ground, across the floor and thorough the wall!" she burst out in tears. Luckily this was just as mai walked in, who gave me the tea and walked over to the lady. She hugged her, and said it was going to be alright. As she led her out of the room, I found in most cases have been either a witness or had a similar case as to the first woman's. I found that even some waitresses have gone missing, but none have quit. I started to notice a pattern though. All the people who got attacked were young.

As they left, I called to Mai for more tea. I could have sworn I heard her mutter something along the lines of 'tea-aholic!' at that I smiled a bit, one only Lin would notice, which thankfully he didn't or he would have given me a look.

Last but not least, were Kekyo, and Ryou. They told me that they sent there daughter on vacation when the attacks started happening, which were just a few months ago. Apparently they bought the hotel from a man who gladly sold it too them. They said that he said that the place was haunted, but at the time they didn't believe in ghosts, they thought they were an old wives tale to scare the kids into going to bed early. But as soon as the attacks stared to happen they thought otherwise. That was the only information I could squeeze out of their minds.

After that I said they were free to go. I walked over to were me and Mai put down the files and stuff, and picked up the newspaper clippings. Some had to do with a mysterious murder of a family of four. They were all murdered while sleeping, except for the father who was murdered after getting home late one night. The family members names were, Emma-Chan who was just 6, Kyoto the man who died as he was coming home from work, Keechi there son of 10 years, and the wife Konate. As I read further on in the file, Mai walked in, carrying a tray filled with tea. After she gave everyone their yea, she tripped… luckily there was no china on it.

"OWW!" she said, because she apparently hit her head on the fall.

"Mai, don't break their china or there tray." I said jokingly

"Yeah, Naru thank you for asking, I am okay, my forehead is just bleeding!"

"Go grab a fist aid kit Ayako."

"Yes, Naru."

"Bring Yasuhara-san with you" I only said this because Yasuhara kept singing at first it was soft, then it got loud. I'm surprised I didn't notice before. But it was now getting on my nerves.

Once Ayako came back she handed me the fist aid kit, and said, Yasu, I'm getting tea, and I don't want to go with the old, man."

"Who you calling old, you HAG! "

"IM NOT A HAG!" I soon tuned this out once john started to try to break up there little 'love' fight.

"Mai come her, bring a chair." As Mai did what she was told I put down my file and turned in my chair so I was facing her. I opened the first aid kit, and took out Neosporin and a band-aid. I noticed she was looking at me funny as I applied the Neosporin to the band-aid. She gave me an even weirder look when I put it on her forehead and smoothed out any bumps.

"What?"

"Why didn't you have Bou-san or John or Ayako do it?"

"Because they are busy and I need you to help me with something."

"Yeah sure what do you need?"

"Well sense you asked, I want tea, and then I need you to help me go through all of theses files and books." She sighed.

"But how will I know what is important?"

"Well I bought all the files from the library (a/n- can you do that? I don't care you can now.) And you won't have of read any of the books, because I know how much of an idiot you are. So just highlight what you think is important and I will go over it later."

"Okay!" she sounded a bit chipper, and then she realized I had called her an idiot. Her and her cute stupid mind.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!"

"Mai, Tea" she sighed again.

"Fine!"

"How about a yes Boss."

"Never!" she said this as she was walking out the door. But little did I know that when Mai would come back, Lin would have a little surprise for the all of us…

(A/n- I left you hanging but you'll get one soon enough, ill probably update later today if not tomorrow. You can still be in my story blah, blah, blah… you know the drill… plus I doubt that anyone is reading this. And you don't need an account to be part of my story! I don't care if you're an anonymous viewer! I was going t update yesterday, but forgive me; time seemed to go by way too fast! Plus Ghost Hunters was on, but daddy dint let me stay up to watch the new one! I still like Ghost Hunters International better, but I still like it. On ghost hunters international, I love Barry's accent! Well I'm rambling again, and I want to start on another story so….BYES!

_**READ, REVIEW, GET A COOKIE, READ THE AUTHORS NOTES, REPEAT! OR BETTER KNOWN AS! R.R.G.R.R! YEP! Oh and anyone out there did I mention to… REVIEW! **_


	10. Kat and Emi

A/n- yay! I found out that people read the authors notes! Thank you to: Galacticexplorer12, Emana Ryan, monstergirljinx, and kekedia for reviewing, and thank you to those anonymous reviewers! I thank you all for reading and liking my story to have actually followed my story this far! Well that was emotional! I think I cried a little! Oh and we have someone who wants to be in my story! Thank you monstergirljinx! She is going to be in this fic for now on as our soon to be new bestest friend! She shall help Mai in annoying Naru! Yeah people who like to annoy him! Onto the disclaimer!  
>Disclaimer:<p>

Star17- if I owned ghost hunt would I still be writing these little stories on how they fall in love!

Naru: yes, yes you would because your life is that pathetic.

Mai: Naru!

Star17: *starts to cry*

**Mai's p.o.v. July 11 12:37 am**

As, I came back with the tea, I had realized Lin-san came walking up behind me. As we walked into the base, I noticed that everyone looked very bored.

"I've got tea!" I said this hoping to make it seem less like there was nothing to do, even if there was. Everyone looked considerably brighter as they heard my voice, and Bou-san started to bounce in his seat. I gave everyone there tea and sat down as far away from the bouncing Bou-san as I could. But he just came and sat right next to me, and squeezed me into the arm of the couch.

As Bou-san started to complain how boring it was with just and old hag and a surprisingly quiet Yasuhara-san, Lin-san cleared his throat. Everyone looked up at him even Naru.

"Kekyo-san and Ryou-san, have decided they would feel better if everyone shared a room with someone. So I gave them a proposal. Boy and girl have to stay in a room together. Yasuhara-san your mom and dad don't want you to sleep here, they said they would feel better if you slept at home." As he paused Masako spoke up.

"I would mind sharing a room with a boy."

"that is good," Lin-san continued, "because I have made a list of who stays with who, I don't care if you don't like it, they even agreed with who I put together, saying that it may help stop fighting between them-" Lin-san was cut short.

"I don't want to share a room with that old monk!" Ayako said looking like she was going to burst with anger.

"I never said who was with whom."

"Yes but I saw my name next to that old monks!"

"Who are you calling old, you old hag!" as they continued fighting, Lin-san read down the list of who with who.

"Hara-san you will be staying with john-san. Ayako, Takagawa-san. Mai and Naru. I will be staying by myself as I can protect myself best, and have not yet gotten hurt. We clear?" for the fist time ever, Lin-san said more that just a few words! I was still shocked by that, until what he actually said sank in.

"WHAT!" I shouted this so loud, most of the people down the street stopped and looked at the restaurant.

"Mai, I know you heard what Lin said, re you just going to be a pain and make him repeat it?" Naru is so rude.

"You know what I mean! Why am I with Naru!" Lin-san just remained quiet while I fummed. As I kept fumming, Kekyo and Ryo walked in with a girl behind them. She was really pretty and had big brown eyes and long black hair. Her cloths were very fashionable and pretty.

"Hello, I'm sorry if we interrupted anything, but we have someone we'd like you all to meet. Her name is Kat (A/n- here you are Monstergirljinx!); she is our niece that's visiting while her parents go to Paris for business." Kekyo said this while pulling her in front of them.

"Hi! My name is Mai! It's nice to meet you!"

"Hi…" she sounded a little nervous. Kekyo and Ryou left and I brought Kat over to the couch, sat her down and sat next to her.

"This is Takagawa, but everyone calls him Bou-san, the girl he is fighting with is Ayako, the blond person is john brown but John is what everyone calls him, he is from Australia, then you probably already know Masako from TV, the person typing over there is Lin-san, who I am mad at for putting me in the same room as Naru! And the one reading the book is our leader, his name is Kazuya Shibuya, but everyone calls him Naru because he is such a bit narcissist! Got it!"

"Yeah, Bou-san, Ayako-Chan, John-san, Masako-Chan, Lin-san, and Shibuya-san…."

"OK, good! Now what's my name!"

"Mai"

"YES! You are smart! I hope you're not like Naru! Smart, mean, and a big narcissistic, smart, handsome, idiotic scientist!"

"I think I'm not one, but you'll have o be the judge of that…. And it kind of sounds like you like this so called big narcissistic, smart, _handsome_, idiotic scientist! Hehe" she laughed as I turned a deep shade of red.

"Mai, Tea"

"Would it kill you to say please" this didn't come out of my mouth but actually Kats! I was a little surprised. Then I hugged her.

"I like you! You back sass Naru!"

"Mai, Tea, and no I won't kill me to say please but, no I will not because this is her job"

"Fine, I just met you and already want to annoy you, normally it takes like a few hours for that to happen… WOW! You have made an impact of my life."

"Mai, tea, and take someone with you, I don't want you to talk to air again."

"Kat, will you come with me?"

"Sure! But is it normal to want to annoy Naru as you call him?"

As we started to walk out the door carrying everyone's old cups, I said, "Yes, yes it is!"

We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed the tea kettle, filling it with water I turned on the stove. As I got out the tea leaves I made the tea, thinking of what to say.

"So what is your relationship with your boss?" Kat asked this I think she was just being polite, but it made me blush like never before.

"Professional! Strictly professional! Though I wish it would- no just professional!"

"Doesn't sound like it is just professional, it sounds like you liiike~ him! (A/n as I typed this it said I spelt it wrong, which I did, but one of the correction options was licked and as I reread the sentence with licked instead of liiiike, I blushed.)

"As we talked about this, I saw little Emi walk into the room."

"Hi, Emi!" Kat looked at me strangely.

"Who are you talking to?"

"This little girls name is Emi! I met her in the hallway when I got lost."

"Why do you want me to leave?" Emi started to talk, "why, don't you like me? All in want to do is play!"

"Emi what are you talking about?"

"Why do you want me to move on, why do I have to leave? All I'm doing is demonstrating how my family was killed! I just want to show them what can happen to people in love!" I just got even more confused.

"Emi what are you talking about! Why would I want you to leave! What are you talking about?"

"Mai who are you talking to!" Kat seemed really confused, but I didn't know why. She started to look at me like I was crazy. All of a sudden Emi eyes turned red.

"I don't want to go! I want revenge!" things started to fly around the room. Kat screamed, as I tried to open the door. But it didn't move, not a little bit.

"MAI, DUCK!" I turned just as a knife was headed towards me. I duck just before it reached me, and it embedded itself into the door. I ran over near the stove, but things kept flying. Suddenly the kettle burst! All the pieces and boiling hot water started to fly at me. This time I didn't have time to duck, I was to close to it. Everything laded on me and it hurt like HELL! I fell to the floor crying it hurt so badly. Next thing I knew, all the knives were directed at me. The door burst open, Bou-san immediately starting a chant, while john did a prayer.

Just before the knives reached me, they fell to the floor scratching my legs on the fall, Emi ran out the door.

"Mai!" it was Naru, "Ayako, Fist-aid kit NOW!" he grabbed my hand, the only thing not hit by the shards of kettle, and boiling water. Turned on the cold water, and stuck my arms under it. He took some of that water and splashed it on my legs. My face was untouched, for I was covering it with my arms. I cried even harder. My legs stung, and I started to cry again.

"Mai, shh, its fine soon this case will be over with, okay?" for once Naru was being really nice.

"thanks." Soon enough Ayako was back in the room, gave Naru the first-aid kit and started to check over Kat, who, thankfully, got out unscarred. As Naru started to bandage me up I told him what happened.

"I now know why earlier you couldn't see Emi, because Kat couldn't see her either. She's the ghost Naru! She said she wants to show everyone what happened to her and her family. That is what my earlier dream was about too! That's how it happened, except for the dog. They were dragged into the forest, and either stabbed or their heads were cut off! Or both! That's why it seemed so real, because it did happen!"

"They did say in the article that the never found the bullet, they thought it was just too deep, or taken out."

"Naru what are you talking about?"

"an article I read, it said that they were all found as if they were killed while sleeping, there heads were just sitting on their pillows, and they all had a bunch of holes in their bodies. They all had a different amount though."

"So they were killed, and brought back to seem as if they were killed in there sleep. But they weren't."

"Mai you are smart for once!"

"You always find the way to make me sound dumber than I am!"

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"Well I finished with your legs and arms now we have to go and check out some more files, Masako said there were more than one spirit here, and they were all angry!"

A/N- here it is! I hope you liked it! Oh and Monstergirljinx I want to know if you like your character so far! I think she is good but tell me if you want me to change something! Plus, she will; annoy Naru more in the next chappy! I hope everyone like it! R. R. G. R. R. read & review! I hope Mai wasn't too cry babyish this chapter! I'm sorry if she is!


	11. roommates and bathroom writing

A/n- HERE I AM! THE FABULOUS STAR17! IN ALL OF HER RAMBLE! I m going to try to not ramble as much anymore but I doubt that it will happen. Lately I have been distracted by My Chemical Romance! I love them they are awesome! And I love Gerad! *whispers* I think he is cute… shh! Don't tell anyone! Anyway… here it is and I think I just rambled at that… oh well I'll try harder next time!

Disclaimer-

*I'm writing a letter*- Dear Santa,

This year for Christmas the only things I want are  
>ghost hunt, the anime and my chemical romance, the band. If you couldn't tell daddy wouldn't buy me it.<p>

Love, star17!

Mai's P.O.V. July 11. 8:00 p.m.

*gulp* me and Naru were going to bed so we could get up for our turn to watch the monitors at 3:00 a.m….

"So… Naru… how are we going to work this out? You know our sleeping arrangements…."

"Well the room will hopefully have two beds s just choose the one you want. If there is only one bed then well just have to sleep on opposite sides of the bed, its not really a problem."

"Oh, right, he, he, he… I guess I really can be an idiot, sometimes…. *gulp*" 'I don't want to sleep in the same bed as Naru! PLEASE GOD, LET THERE BE TWO BEDS!'

As we walked into the room, I felt eyes on the back of my neck, but when I turned around no one was there.

'Huh, must be all this ghost business getting to me…' I walked into our room, and to my complete dismay. There was only one bed… to my complete and udder dismay… total dismay… OH! Who am I kidding? I'm ecstatic, and a little bit nervous.

"Mai, you can take the first shower, I have to do more research on this place."

"Okay…" as I grabbed my stuff I didn't notice that the towels, for some odd reason, weren't in the bathroom. I turned on the shower putting the shampoo and conditioner and soap on the little shelf. I made sure the water wasn't hot, or warm, but cold. I could feel the cold before I even got in the shower.

After my shower I looked around the room for the towel rack, but of course, just my luck, they weren't in there.

"Naru", I called his name.

"What Mai"

"There are no towels in here… and it is really cold"

"That is probably because they are out her on the chair."

"Oh? Really? Can you grab me one?" I didn't know that the temperature wasn't just cold because I had a cold shower, but that the temperature was dropping so much that, I could soon see my breath.

"Naru, can you turn up the heat! I can see my breath in here"

"I never turned it down" it sounded like he was just outside the door.

"Oh well, you can come in…" I said through shivered breaths. I heard him open the door, and shiver.

"Mai, here is your towel, now put it on and get out of the bathroom…"

"If you wanted to take a shower that bad you could have taken one first."

"No Mai, that's not it, put the stupid towel on, before I carry you out of here."

"Okay, okay!" I said whilst blushing, "I'll put the stupid towel on and get out!" but when I got out of the shower, I saw Naru staring at the mirror. When I looked I saw it had red writing on it.

It ad the words 'all couples will be ruined same with families, they will all die, the same way me and my family died!' I ran out of the bat6hroom as fast as I could when I saw that. With Naru following behind me holding my cloths.

"Naru, I think you should use someone else's shower…" I said, while shivering a little.

"Wow, Mai, your learning a little…"

"Oh! Well thank you! Hey- wait a minuet! You just insulted me!'

"Yes, yes I did!"

"How rude!"

"Yes, yes it is!"

"Stop that!"

"Mai get dressed I'm going to go check the temperature of the bathroom. I wont come out unless you say I can. Okay? Now get some cloths on before you freeze to death," aww he cares, "because I don't want my assistant dyeing from pneumonia, I need an assistant who can make good tea." Jerk!

A/n- don't you just love what Naru says at the end! 'Cause I do! Well her you are hope you enjoy! Oh and I might not update as much, because my mean daddy's girlfriend will only let me have 2 hours of screen time a day! She is so rude! That means I will only be able to update like a chapter a day! Well I don't do that anyway… but who cares! Anyway, so yeah R.R.G.R.R.R that one means read, review; get a cookie, rinse and repeat!


	12. the room

(A/n- I'm sorry I haven't been updating! Stupid teachers keep piling on the homework, and I don't have study hall, I skip that to go to band! Well anyway… I'm back and breathing think…. Here is the disclaimer while I figure out if I'm breathing or not!

Disclaimer-

Masako- can I do the disclaimer this time?

Star17- if you get john to come sing it with you!

Masako- JOHN GET YOUR PREISTLY BUTT IN HERE! STAR17 WANTS US TO SING!

John- I'm here! Star17, please don't take my IPod!

Star17- good now repeat after me…

M&J- okay

S- We are the monkey

M&J- we are the monkeys

s- Who are very

M&J- who are very

s- Dumb, and didn't

M&J- dumb and didn't

S-realize that star17

M&J- realize that star17

S- Just insulted us, and

M&J- just insulted us and

S- Star17 doesn't own ghost hunt!

M&J- star17 doesn't own ghost hunt!

Masako- we are the monkey who are very dumb and didn't realize that star17 just insulted us, and star17 doesn't own ghost hunt! Really?

After I was finished changing, I went into the bathroom. Naru was sitting on the toilet, waiting for me to say something about how he can come out. I noticed that the wall didn't have blood on it anymore.

"Naru, you can come out now." I said, "So what was the temperature?"

"Outside the bathroom was 75 degrees, in the bathroom it went down to -3 degrees. But now it is back to normal sense I washed off the blood."

"Oh… so yeah you can come out now or take a shower, but um…"

"I'll just take one in the morning I know how danger prone you are and plus the only ones that would be up right now are Takagawa and Ayako, and I don't feel like listening to them blabber on if I can use their shower or not. Also I'm not waking up Masako or John, because Masako would just say 'only if I can join you or something perverted like that."

I looked at him and noticed that he was walking out of the bathroom, so I quickly followed. But then remembered we were sharing a room, I looked down at my PJ's and felt my cheeks turn a new supposedly impossible shade of red. I was wearing the only pajamas I could find in my whole house, the rest being dirty, or too small. I was wearing my black short shorts that had skulls on them, and the top that went with it that says 'Disrespect the Tea, and get a butt whooping' I got them from Bou-san and Yasu( if you couldn't guess.)

I felt sort of awkward, not knowing what to do with myself. Naru walked over to the bed, sat down, and pulled out his magic book (you know the one that always pops out of no where!) after a few seconds he looked up and saw me fidgeting, a saw a small smirk grace his face.

"Mai, stop fidgeting, its not like I'm going to do something gross to you. But you should really get better pajamas. Let me guess Takagawa-san and Yasuhara-san?"

"Yes… and I just feel awkward. My mom made me promise not to get in a bed with a boy until I'm married, but she never told me why, so I just promised, and now I know why she made me promise that, and I don't want to go back on our promise!" he smirked a little more.

"But I'm not a boy, I'm your boss, and your working, so I say go to sleep, I'll even go to bed early while on this case just for you. So just go to bed before I rethink my going to bed early thing…" at that I fell quite, got in the bed, and shut up. But I still felt a little awkward, you know sharing a bed with Naru and all, but soon got bored.

"Naru, I'm bored!"

"Go to bed"

"But I don't want to I might have a creepy dream again!"

"And then you can finally be useful to the case, so go to bed!"

"Please, can we just talk for a little while? I'm not tired yet!"

*sigh*" fine… what do you want to talk about?"

"What is England like?"

"Rainy"

"Oh… well, what you do in England?"

"Lab"

"Okay… what's you favorite color" 'please don't say black!'

"I have two favorite colors, Red, and Black" darn you Naru!

"Oh! Really! My two favorite colors are royal blue, and red! Royal blue is just so pretty, and rd just has so many meanings! Like love, death, blood… wow, its not a very happy color… oh well I like it all the same! So…. Why did you come back to Japan?"

"Paranormal activity."

"Uhh! You just don't want to talk to me do you!"

"Mai, either go to bed or make tea"

"Tea…"

"The kettle is over there they have a battery powered one, so just turn the switch and make it…"

*sigh* "okay…" I walked over to the kettle and started my usual routine of getting water, from the bathroom this time, and putting in the tea leaves. But as I was leaving the bathroom, Naru was walking over with Pajamas in his arms.

Later that night I decided to stop interrogating Naru and go to bed. It was a little past ten, and I was hoping I could wake up by then.

"Luckily, me and Naru didn't have issues sorting out the bed thing, I slept on the right side while Naru the Left. The problem I did have was actually getting to sleep.

A few hours later at three in the morning, an alarm went off. It was the clock beside our bed, I tried to throw something at it but was too tired to, so I just reached over to it and hit snooze. I wanted to sleep a little longer and cuddle up with my nice smelling, warm, moving pillow… I snapped my eyes open. My nice smelling, warm, BREATHING pillow. That's when I could feel everything going on around me. Like how Naru's arm is draped around my waist possessively and tightly. And how his chin rested firmly on the top of my head. The way his breathing brushed my hair making it flutter a little. How our legs were complicatedly wrapped around each other. i wanted to just go back to sleep and pretend I never had woken up, but Naru started to stir.

"Mai, what are you doin up already?"

"that dang alarm clock!" after I said that Naru realized the position we were in, and started to untangle our legs, but never took his arm off my waist. It felt nice. And Naru had no intentions of moving it.

(A/N- here it is! Good night g2g time for bed bye bye! R.R.G.R.R. peace out! And to those of you that want to be in my story, you will be in the next! Sorry but I ran out of time and wanted to post so people didn't think I died! Oh and yes... I am breathing!


	13. The New Waitress, Kathrin

(A/n- hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I was going to think up this really intricate lie, but... I decided against it... well I do have one excuse! My word document thingy trial expired and I couldn't use it but now I'm using open office until my dad puts a new word on it! Okay... so this time we have 2 people who wanted tot be in the story! They are Kat (who you have already met and a new person... (that was a pause for dramatic effect) Kathrin! She didn't give me a clue on what she wanted to be, so I think for now she will be a shy girl because she just met them... DISCLAIMER! how I missed you so...

Disclaimer:

Star17: Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!

Dad: ***sigh*** what...

Star17: for Christmas... I WANT GHOST HUNT! CAN I HAVE IT! CAN I! CAN I!

Dad: We don't have that kind of money sorry... plus you only want it so you can kick Masako, right?

Star17: daddy! You know me sooooo well! ***is very chipper***

**Mai's P.O.V. (I don't feel like doing dates or time anymore, so deal with it)**

I was about to get out of bed when there was a knock at the door.

'who would come here, at this hour!'

Naru took his arm from my waist as if just realizing It was there, and went to answer the door. There stood Kekyo with a girl I had never seen before. She looked shy, with her head down, and bangs covering her eyes, that or was sleeping, but I doubt she was like me...

"hello Kazuya this is our new employee, we hired her before you guys came here but she is very shy! This is Kathrin, she was a very sweet girl during our interview, and I thought that you would want to know that there was one more person that may get involved in this activity... Kathrin why don't you say hi!"

as she looked up, I noticed that she had very pretty green eyes and her faced was framed with blond hair. She was already wearing the uniform and looked a little awkward in. considering how she was blushing and trying to make the skirt go further down without pulling I down.

"hello..." she said shyly.

"Hi! I'm Mai Taniyama! My narcissistic roommate her is Kazuya Shibuya! But everyone calls him Naru... Call me Mai!"

"Mai, I think you are scaring her a little..." Naru said looking at me.

"Oh! Whoops! Sorry!"

"so you guys are dating?" it was a fairly innocent question, but I could feel my cheeks flame up to a color people don't think is possible, but apparently is.

"no! We aren't dating! I mean... Come on! He is way too much of a narcissist to even think of loving anyone but his self!"

"whats with all the noise!" I realized I had been talking a little louder than I should have and woke up Kat, who was staying just across the hall.

"Sorry! I was talking louder tan I should have! Have you met Kathrin yet? She is a new employee!" she looked confused for a second before noticing her.

"Hi! I'm Kat nice to meet you!" she accompanied this statement with a short bow and walked over to us. "so how was your night with sourpuss over there looking like he is a little mad! Is the wittle sourpuss mad because he got a dream about himself interrupted! Poor sourpuss!" in the end she was talking in a baby tone to Naru who I noticed did have a scowl on his face, but it wasn't there earlier when we were still laying down.

Then I noticed that Kekyo left. Naru looked down at me and I yawned, and started to say things about the stupid alarm clock! We never even set it! I bet Monk did, the Bastard!

"about earlier... I'm sorry about mistaking you guys for boyfriend and girlfriend. But if your not dating then why are sleeping in the same room?" I noticed that her voice was small, as if she felt a little awkward.

"oh well, Kekyo and Ryou set it up its the same with the other members of our team too. But they aren't stuck with a tea loving scientist... luckies... I should ask John if I could borrow his I pod... I wonder what he listens too... Ne Naru, what kind of music do you like?"

"not pop"

"why"

"Because it is stupid"

"How"

"because your an idiot."

"why... wait hey!" but too late he went back into our room. "how rude!"

"well I'm going back to sleep! See you all in the morning!"

"night!"

"I'm going to go find Kekyo-san"

"okay! Nice meeting you!" as I was closing the door, I thought I heard something down the opposite end of the hall way.

"Naru, I thought I just heard someone down the hall..." as I was saying this I say someone run by as if scared they were going to be seen.

"wait! Who are you! What are you doing up here!" as I ran down the hall, I heard Naru run out after me.

"Mai! Don't go running off like that." he said the while grabbing my waist and pulling me back, so I couldn't move to follow the person.

"But Naru! I saw a person run down there!" he looked around the corner sill holding my waist so I couldn't move, stupid Naru restraining me...

"Mai there isn't anyone there now so, either your hallucinating or that was a ghost, but In going to go with the second option, seeing as I don't want a crazy assistant who thi8nk she randomly sees imaginary people. I'm sort of surprised you didn't come back into the bedroom after you saw it. I would figure you would be a little freaked out or dismiss it as nothing, you always do..." letting the information sink in, I looked down at my pj's in an angry manner.

Naru started to guide me back to the bedroom, as if to make sure I don't run of f after 'imaginary people.'


	14. A Tired Mai and A Tea Run

(A/N- hi readers! To make up for not updating for a long time... I HAVE WRITEN ANOTHER CHAPPY! Yay! Disclaimer!

Disclaimer-

Star17- I own Ghost hunt!

Fanfiction police- GET HER!

Star17-RUUUUUUNNNNN! I GUESS I DONT OWN IT!

**Mai P.O.V.**

As Naru started to drag me in the room, I stared at the spot where I last saw the person. After Naru finally got me in the room he pulled me into a chair. As I sank down into it I looked at Naru, he was looking at me.

"What?" he just shook his head at me and went to lock the door, latching it as he did. I looked at him, until I realized something... he just pulled me in by my waist. I started to blush like the next shade of red on the now broken blush thermometer.

"Mai what are you blushing at now? My extremely handsome face or are you blushing at some stupid thing your mind just processed?" he always finds a way to compliment himself while he is insulting me! Jerk!

"Naru, I'm tired, STUPID ALARM CLOCK!"

"well lucky for you I still am tied too. So why don't we just go back to bed, hopefully you will not be intimidated by my good looks again." at that I got up and moved to my side of the bed forgetting to set the alarm clock as I did. Just as Naru lied down next to me, I whispered a little goodnight. Little did I know that after Naru was sure I was asleep, he draped an arm around my waist, on purpose or not I'm not sure but he did it.

a few hours later I awoke to Naru standing over me shaking my shoulder.

"shh... go... bed... Naru" I muttered missing my deep dreamless sleep.

"Mai, it is already 2:00 in the afternoon, I don't think you should sleep any longer, or you will be very tired tomorrow. And be happy I let you sleep this long, I wont be as generous tomorrow"

"shh! Bad Naru! Naru go bed-die bi! Sleep, sleep!" next thing I knew I was being lifted out of bed and into someones arms. When I finally opened my eyes I glared a little at Naru.

"Mai told bad Naru to go bed-die bi!"

"Mai! Wake up! It is already 2 in the afternoon! I NEED tea!" at that I took one of my hands and started to rub the sleep out of my eyes. But then lied my head back on Naru's chest and put my arms around Naru's neck. He sighed as I did this as if he was giving up on trying to wake me up.

In a few minuets we were back at the base, with everyone waiting. When we came in I could here a 'humph!' from Masako, and a giggle from Kat. Naru walked me over to the couch and set me down on it, but I didn't let go of his neck.

"No! Bad Naru! Naru warm, stay." again he sighed but sat with me anyway, seeing how I somehow had a death grip on him. Everyone was staring at us, I could feel their eyes on me.

"so... did something happen between you two or something?" dumb Monk, he is interrupting my lovely warm and comfy sleep!

"bad monk! Sleepy Mai! Shhhhhh!" I like talking like this, it just shows how tired I am.

"is she going to C keep on talking like that until she fully wakes up?"

"Mai says yes." I replied, nodding a little and snuggling deeper into Naru's warm chest.

"Takagowa-san, will you hand me my file?" Naru said because he couldn't get up. As monk handed Naru the file, Naru took my arms from around his neck and lied my down on his lap. I took a fist full of his shirt, and fell back asleep.

**Naru's P.O.V.**

I felt a little awkward with Mai lying on my lap as I read the file. I don't know why she is so tired! She slept for a good amount of time.

Mai started to mutter in her sleep, but I only caught a few words here and there. Things like 'bad Naru', 'sleepy time', and something about just me in general.

After about a half an hour, Mai started to wake up. She looked around a little before rubbing the seep out of her eyes.

"wheres Naru?" she said before sitting up, not realizing who she was sleeping on.

"Mai" she looked up at me and a blush spread across her face, weather from realization, or from not seeing me in the first place, I'm not sure...

"oh! H-hi Naru!" she looked utterly mortified, and everyone started to laugh at her, it must have been the first option. I really needed tea so I decided to send everyone off to do something.

"Masako, and John take a walk around again see if you what you can feel and if your feelings from before have changed. Takagowa-san and Matsuzaki-san, go check the temperatures of each room and hallway. Yasuhara-san and Lin, you will stay in here and can not leave unless something happens on the monitor, and even so first report it to me and I will decide who will check it out. Everyone must stay in pairs at all times, I don't care if your even just going to the bathroom, the person I have paired you up with will be with you at all times"- at this I gave Mai a look, pointing out I was talking to her specifically.-" and Mai... Tea." I said while waiting for her to start walking out the door before silently following, along with the rest of the team who I gave orders to.

Mai looked at me slightly surprised to see me walking next to her, I guess she was deep in thought and didn't notice me. No wonder she always gets attacked, she is never aware of her surroundings.

"Naru, why are you coming along?" I looked at her with a face that stated simply 'your an idiot, are you not?'

"i told everyone that they will not be without there partner if you had been listening, you would have heard this." she gave me an angry look.

"1.) I'm not an idiot, 2.) why are you my partner, don't I annoy you?"

"1.) you don't annoy me, 2.) you are too an idiot, and 3.) I was just using the people who are already staying in a room together. Lin and Yasuhara-san being the only two without a nightly partner, I paired them up." she gave me a look that clearly stated her finally understanding.

**Mai's P.O.V.**

As me and Naru entered the kitchen I started my usual routine of tea making. Grabbing the tea leaves and kettle I looked at Naru. When I started to fill up the kettle a question came bubbling up from the part of my mind where thought bubbles come from.

"Ne, Naru... what do you think of this case so far? I think it makes only a little bit of sense. Emi wanted to show every happy family or couple how she and her family died, but I don't really understand why she would want to do this. Do you know why?" he took up his Naru thinky pose.

" I have a vague idea, that she wants to take revenge on her killer, but him having died already she cant do that. So now her soul is tainted by revenge and hate. We wont be able to cleanse her, I now that much. But about the rest of the family I'm still not sure if they are still here too. This case is probably one of our more complicated, and it doesn't help that so many deaths have happened here with Emi, as you cal her, killing all those people the same way she was killed. Also, I think that this might have been an executioners grounds. But I cant be sure just yet."

I stared at Naru in awe, I have never gotten that much information out of him unless he was already finished the case. And I swear, we are all like the people in Scooby-Doo. Naru was like Fred/Velma,

Yasu was sort of like another Velma. Monk was like Shaggy, with his shaggy hair style and odd outfit choices. Ayako was like Daphne, Masako was like one of those guest stars along with John. Then Lin-san was like... well i'm not sure what Lin-san is like, but you get my point! Where like one big group of Scooby-Dooer people!

I was so deep in thought about he whole Scooby-Doo thing, that I didnt notice the odd feeling of the room, until I was snapped out of my thoughts by Naru.

"Mai, come here..."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" next thing I know, a man, who looks about in his 30's is standing near me and Naru. He reminded me of the figure I saw dart down the hall last night! He had broad shoulders and chest, and if you couldn't guess was see through-ish. He had light brown hair and a crazy smile on his face.

Next thing I knew, while I was busy staring at the man, ghost, thing was Naru ran to me, and grabbed me by the arm. The ghost was staring at us, the crazy smile of his creeping my out. Naru pulled me too his chest and around him.

I already knew that the door was locked without looking at it. But as Naru started to pull out his walky talky, but the ghost would have none of that. He flung the walky talky into the wall, shattering it to pieces.

The kettle started to whistle behind us, for we were standing next to the stove. First he ghost gave us a malicious look, then, the kettle burst, sending burning hot water onto our skin, both of us getting hit equal amount. I cried out in pain, but the ghost was not done with us yet. Knives started to fly about the room, chairs started to swing at us, and tables started to flip over of their own accord.

"Mai!" Naru shouted over all of the noise, " star chanting!"

"Okay! Nama kusa mada bazuradan-kan Nama kusa mada bazuradan-kan, rin pyo toe sha kye gin retsuu zie zen! I said this over and over again, but he just stared at us with the evil smile of his.

When finally I felt drained, he gave us an evil laugh. Naru pulled us into the middle of the room, and the stove burst into flames. It caught the towels, cups, anything next to the stove on fire. It quickly spread to the rest of the room. I was banging on the door before it too caught on fire. I looked at Naru, my vision was starting to get bury and I felt faint. He was holding a towel to his mouth. I walked over to him, and he handed me another unburnt towel. I stood close to him, and grabbed his shirt, I felt utterly hopeless.

(A/N- HHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't you just love me right now! I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger! but don't worry you wont have to wait too long, I will update again on Wednesday! I'm going to make it a habit to update on all the days were I don't have kung-fu, which is everyday except Tuesday and Thursday! Ok! I know you don't actually love me right now, because I am mean and left you with a cliff hanger. I wanted to see how it feels to write the utterly suspenseful cli~ffy! I feel dirty! *sniffsniff*** **Oh well! I will just have to shower it off! But the thing is I dont even know what will happen! O.o well...

R.R.G.R.R.!


	15. Bye Bye Fire and Conciousness

(A/N- DON'T HATE ME! I'm sorry about the cliff hanger!

Naru- no you aren't

me- *Whisper shouts* SHUT UP!

Sorry about that... anyway I hope you don't hate me too much! I still love all of you

Naru- Stop lying to them

Me- *starts to whine* but I'm noooot!

STOP INTERUPPTING ME NARU! Ahem... anyway! DISCLAIMER GET YOU CLAIMING BUT OVER HERE!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned ghost hunt, If I did Naru would be real! Ahhh Naru!

OoOoOoOoO

**Mai's p.o.v. ( I wont be changing this unless it is a special occasion!)**

As I held Naru's shirt, I tried to be strong. But it didn't last. I started to cry with all my heart. I felt Naru put his arms around me as if he knew we would be alright. I took this as a sign as false comfort.

"Naru... I don't want to die." my towel made my words muffled but still understandable.

"Mai, we'll be fine just trust me.."

"How will we be fine! We are trapped in a burning room with no way out!"

"Just trust me!"

"If you are going to use your PK stop! I don't want you to do that to yourself."

"I'm not going to. Just. Trust. Me!" he said pronouncing every syllable. I felt faint, I wanted to trust Naru, but how could I there was almost no hope!

"I- I'll try.." I could feel myself slowly start to drift off, but Naru shook me.

"you need to stay awake!" fell silent only listening to the crackling that kept getting closer and the sound of Naru's heart, beating strong and lively.

"Naru if we don't get o-" I was cut off by the door bursting open. Bou-san was standing there holding a fire extinguisher. I couldn't even hear the door being kicked by Lin-San and Bou-san, the fire was crackling so loud. I started to cough, Bou-san, for some strange reason couldn't get the fire extinguisher to work. 'stupid monk not taking that class!' soon after Naru followed my extreme coughing fit. Finally, when me and Naru felt like we were going to faint, he got it to work. The fire was put out and me and Naru fell to a crumpled mess on he floor.

Naru slowly let go of my waist, me having let go of his arm in my extreme coughing fit. I sucked in some non-smoke filled air. I looked at Naru, everything looked blurry and slow. He came over to me, asking if I was alright. His voice sounded far away, I felt like I was inside water. He called Ayako over to me. My pain all came back to me in an instant, the burns all running down my arms and legs, the burns on my hands from when I was banging on the door, and my chest hurting. I don't remember anything else for I had passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(A/N- sorry I couldn't write more tonight! Family came over and I got distracted, then I also had an essay to do before I could do this! Now I have to take a shower! Got to go bye! R.R.G.R.R!

Mai- please review so I know what will happen to me when I wake up!

Star17- yeah! I want to know too so get crackin on those reviews! He he... I'm mean!


	16. A Devious John, and Starring

(A/N- sorry for cutting it short last time! I had a whole essay to do, plus my other homework! So her is a longer chapter, I hope it is to your liking! DISSY!

Disclaimer:

Star17: I wish I owned ghost hunt!

Fanfiction: do you or don't you own it! 

Star17: no... please don't chase me down until I ran into a bathroom again cuz I was so scared! Please spare my life!*drops to knees begging*

Fanfiction: *smirking a very Naru like smirk*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I felt like I was sitting in darkness for what felt like hours. I was just sitting in mid air, twiddling my thumbs waiting for my body to wake up.

The darkness started to get lighter and lighter, so I stood and waited to see everyone else.

I sat up looking about, I was on a couch I what looked like our base. My lungs felt like their was lead in them. I looked around noticing Ayako and Monk were asleep with Ayako's head on Monks shoulder. I stifled a little laugh at that. Looking past that a saw Lin-san and John sitting at the computers. As I looked farther to my right I noticed a sleeping Masako, who was covered in what suspiciously looked like Johns coat. I didn't see Naru, but looked to my left, and there sitting on the couch, head lolling to the side and mouth a little open. At times like this I swear Naru could just be one of those irregularly hot high school boys!

I saw a black material draped around my shoulders. I looked and picked it up a little, it was Naru's trench coat! I felt my cheeks go five times brighter. When I went to get up, Naru stirred a little, so I sat back down deciding not to wake him up.

"John" I whispered.

"Oh! Mai-chan your awake!" he said while him and Lin-san turned in my direction.

"Did you get a picture of Monk and Ayako! You should before they wake up!"

"yeah I knew that you would have wanted to see this if they woke up before you did sooo..." he said handing me two photos. I scrunched up my eyebrows a little, 'when did John become so mischievous... AND WHEN WAS M-MY HEAD ON NARU'S LAP!' I thought looking down a the second picture. Once again my face went about 10 shades redder this time. Of course just as this happened Ayako and Monk woke up... damn them...

"Jou-chan!" that stupid Monk all but shouted it! And... they didn't realize the position they were in before Monk shot out of the seat.

"Shh! Naru's still sleeping!" he raised an eyebrow at me, shrugged, and sat back down.

"Sense when have you cared?" I felt my face go even redder, if that is possible... is it? "Ha Jou-chan is red!"

"Well last night he went to sleep early for me, but then an alarm clock went off at like, four in the morning. And neither one of us set it, and I guess Kekyo did, cause she introduced a new worker, she was really shy! She was also really nice, but I don't think Naru gave the greatest first impression, he was Mr. glare at the time. I was in my fake chipper mode, and I think I scared her... After I swear I saw a person down the hall, but when I went to look I saw no one, so Naru had to drag me back in the room... I was complaining the whole way about the person, I swear there was one! But I just realized something... why would someone be up at 4 in the morning? I mean besides like me, Naru, Kekyo, Ryou, Kat, and the new worker Kathrin." While I was talking- more like rambling- I didn't notice Naru wake up.

"Lin, did you get all of Mai's rambling down?" Naru suddenly talking made me jump. Then I thought of what he just said.

"Why should Lin get all I said down? Is it important?"

"No Mai... were writing a book..."

"Oh you are! Can I read it when your done?" Bou-san and Ayako hit their foreheads with their hands. Naru sighed.

"Mai, I was being sarcastic... are you that much of an idiot? Why would be writing a book? And if we were you wouldn't get most of the words in it." how rude! "I told him to get it down because that might be our next ghost, I was still annoyed this morning, by the early wake up, to realize what that might be..."

"Naru, you shouldn't insult her like that, one day she may become smarter than you ever thought possible..." I jumped again, everyone was just waking up and scaring me today! This time it was Masako, she was hiding her smile behind he sleeve.

"Thank you Masako! Someone is nice to me! Wait... something bad is abut to happen! Masako isn't glaring at me!" she raised an eyebrow, "ah ha! I know what is going on!"

"You do?" she asked giving me a confused look.

"you put a toad in my pillow! I know you did! You are Masako, you must have done it!"

"but how would I know what pillow was yours and which was Naru's?" I deflated a little and realized how off topic we were. I looked at Naru. He was giving us the 'are you two done yet look, I need tea!'

I smiled at him, "I'm going to go make tea!" I announced rushing out before he could order someone to go with me.

"Mai!" he called. I looked back at him.

"the kitchen is unusable, we have a portable kitchen now in base. Plus you can't do anything withou me, your partner." I glared at him a little, but walked back into base. Naru showed me over to the tea kettle and kitchen set. It was actually pretty nice. I started my routine, not noticing almost everyone staring at me, next to me, and at the stove.

I felt eyes on my back and looked back at everyone. They were staring at the things I stated in the last paragraph (If you don't remember, you have an even worse memory than me! I know a lot of you found yourself looking back at the last paragraph! I just know it!)

I looked at everyone funny, the ones who were staring at me looked away quickly but those who weren't, I followed there eye's. The ones that were looking at the stove looked a little nervous. Then I followed the other peoples eyes. They were staring at who was standing next to the stove. Can you guess who that person was, even I'm not quite sure why this is but, there he is standing there, looking perfectly casual! How does Naru do it!

Lin was giving us a knowing looked, but over what I'm not sure. I mean come on! He is Lin, no one understands him! Well except maybe Madoka, but... you get my point, I don't get his look! I never do! Why is that!

As I waited for the kettle top boil, In walked our new little friend! The shy girl that we met that morning. I waved to her.

"Hi! Guys this is the new waitress, Kathrin. Kathrin, this is our gang! Were sort of like the gang from Scooby-Doo!" at hat everyone looked at me funny. "Well it's true!" the kettle started to scream at me as everyone, minus the dark demons, started to laugh.

I gave Naru and everyone a cup of tea and sat on the couch, on the only available spot, now that Kathrin was there, next to Naru! Why was I always the one that had to sit next to the Dark God! Huh! someone tell me why!

"Kazuya-san..."

"Yes"

"um... I wanted to know if I could talk to you privately" everyone looked at her oddly. Why would she want to talk to darkness god? He is after all the darkness god!

"If you have something to say why don't you say it in front of everyone." he said looking at her rather coldly. She looked at all of us.

"Well... I think I should tell you some information I have on this place."

-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'

(A/n- sorry I haven't updated in forever! I started the chapter then fell asleep on my key board, then I got caught up in school work. THEEEN! I had to go to Natures Classroom. WHICH WAS AWSOME BY THE WAY! Except it rained for half of the days that we were actually there... plus I had to study my sheet music for band, I don't care what people say! Bass drum is hard! Until you actually understand the notes... then it is fine! But mean ol' Mr. Peer HAD to put me on the one drum I don't really understand! He just had to! Well anyway! Now I have to type up ch. 2 for my new story Haunted. Yes it is another MaixNaru fic... but it a little disturbing!


	17. OH CRAP A MEETING! hehe

(A/N- I WAS GONE FOR SOOOOOO LONG I AM SOOOOO SORRY I REALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR YOU! I hope your not too mad! Anyway here is the next chapter and the chapter of my favorite number 17! hehe here I go after Mr./Mrs whichever you prefer DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: me no think me own ghost hunt do you think me own ghost hunt? If you think me do me thinks you have brain problem! Excuse me rudeness!

-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'

"Will you please tell us all the real reason you came here? You can tell by your eyes that your lying." she blush a deep red and hid her eyes.

"I came to deliver a message from Kekyo-sama..." she said quietly, her blush getting deeper by the minute.

"Oh! What did Kekyo-san want," I asked.

"Kazuya-san, Kekyo was wondering if you would meet her at the big oak tree out back..."

"Do you know what she wants." he stated bluntly.

"No! She just told me to deliver this message."

"Ok, Mai come meet Kekyo-san with me."

"Hai!" I followed Naru out of the room and down the hall.

"Naru do you know how to get to the big oak tree outback?"

"Yes" he said looking straight ahead, and coming to a quick stop, "if you didn't get lost on our tour you would know." I grumbled a little. "It is one of the emergency exits near the staff kitchen, just in case of a fire of gas leakage."

"Oh..." I followed him the rest of the way in silence.

We soon came to a door, it had a big sign pointing to it 'exit'. I sweat dropped, how did I miss that? We walked out and what I saw was a-maz-ing! There were beautiful sakura trees surrounding a bigger tree. There was a walkway leading through wonderful purple flowers.

Naru started to walk and stopped when he didn't hear me walking. He walked back to me and grabbed my hand pulling a little. I blushed at the contact and started walking. Naru didn't let go and I 'didn't' notice. Notice the ' things around didn't...

As I was pulled along I kept looking around at the scenery. 'it's so beautiful'. We stopped at a huge tree, I felt a cold breeze flutter through my hair and get under my cloths. I shivered and Naru looked at me.

"What?" I asked looking confused.

"Are you cold?" he asked a semi curious look in his otherwise emotionless eyes.

"A little..." I said trailing off and looking at the ground "I didn't think that it would be this cold out!" he pulled me in front of him and into his jacket rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Better" he asked.

"Yeah," I said blushing.

We waited at the tree for a little while until we finally heard the door open. I sighed in relief even with Naru rubbing my arms it was starting to get a little colder. She walked towards us not even looking at us just yet. She walked up right in front of us and stopped. Looking up at us she glared at me a little.

"What did you call us out here for Kekyo-san" Naru asked shifting his posture a little bit to more of a carefree pose. One that he uses often if annoyed. He seemed perfectly fine before she came out...

"I thought it would have been just the two of us" she said sounding annoyed herself, but not at Naru.

"Why would it have been", he said pulling me a little closer. I could hear him grinding his teeth behind me. Was he really that annoyed by Kekyo?

"Oh, I just thought it would... so I have found something you might want to look at..."

"then lead the way!" I said loudly. I looked up at Naru and I saw a more than annoyed look. "Hey Naru, when we get back would you like some tea?"

"Yes" he sounded in desperate need of some.

As we walked along behind Kekyo, I moved to Naru's side and just kind of leaned on him. I felt even colder now that I wasn't inside of his coat.

"I am regretting not bringing a coat." I whispered so only Naru could hear. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. "Don't smirk!" he just smirked even more.

Soon Kekyo came to a stop in front of a small well.

"I thought I saw something down there once, and it was big!" she said looking a Naru."And Mai?"

"H-hai!" I said shivering from the cold.

"Are you alright, your shivering like no tomorrow! Why don't you go get your jacket and your boss some tea!" I looked to Naru. He was glaring... again. Instead of giving me the 'okay' he took my arms and brought me close to him.

"She is fine for now, she can tell me when she wants to get her jacket." he must still have a grudge against her for waking us up early. I don't blame him, he does normally stay up all night, this might be he first time he gets good sleep for a while.

Naru was really warm, I want a coat like he has!

"Hey Naru! Were did you get this coat?"

"I don't know Madoka gave it to me." I slouched a little.

"Can you ask her?" he raised an eyebrow at me. "Your coats just really warm!"

"Kekyo-san is this all you wanted to tell us?"

"Yes, I thought it was a little mysterious."

"Then we will be going." Naru took off his coat and put it on me. We started to walk inside when we ran into Kat.

"Hi Kat! Whats up?"

"They saw something on the monitors" Naru walked at the same pace bu grabbed my hand so I would keep up.

Kat looked at us suspiciously and I just shrugged.

We soon made it to base, everyone immediately looking at us, almost instantly noticing his jacket on my shoulders and our hands. Kat came in soon after, she had put her hair up in a pony tail

"Lin what did you guys see?"

"It was a man, we thought it was a costumer that had seen our camera, but as I was sending

Takagowa-san to check it out, the man vanished into a smoke.

"Takagowa and Matsuzaki-san go ask the costumers if they saw anything. Hara and John-san walk around to see if you feel anything. Lin and Yasuhara, go check temperatures, and Mai come with me to get tea."

-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'

(A/N- this would have been longer but I wanted to post it before I had to go to bed! So her it is MY WONDERFUL, THE FABULOUS, AWSOME CHAPTER 17! *and the imaginary crowd goes wild!*so while writing this I listen to the same song over and over again. The song is called _**Lucifer**_ it is by **SHINee** and it is MY NEW FAVORITE SONG WHOOP! I don't own this fanfiction police, so don't even try to arrest me! OH! I JUST CAME UP WITH A GOOD EXCUSE- I mean... REASON... WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR LIKE EVER! *starts to whisper* I was put into the fanfiction jail for the first chapter of this story! They just checked over it, that's... why... I... just got put in... it? Well anyway...

vvv

vvv

vvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvv

vvvv

vv

READ AND REVEIW R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R


	18. faces and restaurants

(A/N- Ello! How are you! Good! Me too! Oh I love that movie! That is what I've been doing... having a convo with my self! until I started doing this! (Oh and no Naru and Mai aren't going out just yet... they might but... not yet...) My power went out and luckily this laptop is almost fully charged! So maybe I will get in a chapter of his and a chapter of haunted... hopefully... if I'm not you know...lazy... DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: no... n I don't think you own this... do you think I do? YES! You are crazy if you said that! NO I DON'T! But I am contemplating how to steal it.

-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'_-'

I walked next to Naru down to the kitchen. For once it wasn't an awkward but a sort of comfortable silence... is that possible with Naru... I guess I'm just too use to him now... oh well! We soon arrived at the kitchen a few maids were hanging around talking.

"Can you believe it is already winter!" one Waitresses complained.

"No! I wish it was still nice and toasty! This uniform isn't just stupid, but it makes you cold and uncomfortable too!" another on complained.

"Brr!" One said coming in from he back yard, "You go out to have a cigarette and you come in having frost bite on your butt!" I giggled a little at that.

"If you want a uniform change just go talk to the boss. She might let you have a uniform change for the winter if you get everyone to agree." I said smiling. Even I change from cold to warm clothing in the winter!"

"Mai, you don't have a uniform you wear whatever you want." My face fell when they all looked at Naru and there eyes went wide, they have been struck by the hotty... "Mai, do what you came here for, tea, make enough for everyone back at base, but if theirs is cold by the time they get back to base it is their own faults. We won't come back here for a little while now."

The waitress faces dropped at his rudeness and at him ignoring them. I walked passed them quickly and made Naru (Your Highness) tea. He was looking a me weirdly. I tried to just ignore it, but soon the Waitresses looked at me too.

"WHAT! What are you all staring at me for!"

"Mai turn around!" Naru said.

"What do you want to stare at my back now?"

"No looked behind you!" one of the Waitresses said. I slowly turned around. There on the wall was a message... carved into it? 'our revenge will not go unserved! You will only get us out by force, which wont be possible.'

I looked at Naru, "what was the point of telling us this, and what is that suppose to mean?"

Naru looked semi-confused, "I'm... Not sure?" my eyes widened.

"WHAT! The great almighty Naru is-"

"Wait! Mai after we make the tea we need to get back to the base." I quickly finished making the tea and followed Naru to base leaving behind a few confused waitresses. We soon made it back to base everyone already back from there destined jobs. Naru immediately went into full blown boss mode!

"Lin what did this man you saw on the monitors look like?"

"He had a pale face with brown eyes and hair, why?" Naru looked deep in thought.

"did he have any sort of clothing on?" he said looking pointedly at Lin-san.

"Yes, they were old clothing, that's what was weird. Old business clothing."

"Just as I thought. He was the man that died. Came home from work only to be killed." everyone looked surprised at the information given. I, still a little surprised, didn't notice Naru giving orders.

"Masako, how many spirits are left." Bou-san and John came back from the restaurant.

"all of them. Except the little girl. It seems we had gotten rid of her. She was weak. So only half of the exoticism got rid rid of her. So we have one less evil spirit, and the rest just seemed to be evil or... trapped... I'm not sure how... but they are"

"She was _**WEAK!**_" Bou-san shouted, "How could she be _**WEAK**_!"

"John, do an exoticism in the restaurant, just in case he is still there. But be careful. Lin, Yasu, and Bou-san, stay and watch the monitors. Masako walk around to see if you can pinpoint the ghosts. Mai come with me." everyone got straight to work.

"So Naru what are we doing this time!" I asked following Naru out of base. He just continued walking.

*sigh* "you never tell ma anything.." I mumbled as we made our way through the dinning room. We walked down to our van. I got in and Naru started to drive. The car ride was boring, as usual. But I was looking around like normal. We soon pulled up in front of a restaurant and Naru got out. I felt confused, but I still got out and gave Naru a questioning look.

He entered the restaurant and a waiter came up to us. She was blond, with green eyes, and staring at Naru

"hello, can I show you to a table?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N- sorry for it being so short but I wanted to give you a new chapter, and a cliffy! Hehe, sorry! I still have to take a shower tonight so the mean and dirty feeling should be gone! So I hope you enjoyed it! I really do! And again, I am REALLY sorry for the short chapter, and I'm sorry for not updating!

vvv

vvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvv

vvvv

vv


	19. waitresses hallways and creepy rooms

(A/N- I AM VERY SORRY! I kept saying I would write this, but then my parents wold interrupt me or I would loose my train of thought and get hungry or something! I'm sorry! I hope you aren't too mad!

Naru: of course they're mad! I mean I mad you neglected me for so long! I want to know why I went to that restaurant!

I do too! I mean... you will just have to wait and find out...

Disclaimer: I'm sorry... but I don't own Ghost Hunt! Even if I wish I did... Santa never brought it to me! *Sniff sniff* he is so mean! But I did get a drum set! So thank you Santa also!

OoOoOoOoOo

The blond waitress didn't even look at me at all... she just kept staring at Naru like he was the hottest boy she had ever seen! (and he probably was...)

"I need to talk to your boss, were here on business." the waitress stopped smiling, most likely sad that she won't be able to serve him... (A/N- you most likely thought he and Mai were going to eat there, like on a date... I tricked you!)

"um... what is your business! If it is about the bug's we got rid of them!" BUGS!

"no... what bugs... we are hear because we are ghost hunters and are investigating a restaurant your boss use to own... we just need to question him about it..." Naru looked a bit grossed out by the bugs comment...

"o-oh... ok... um, follow me..." she said a little embarrassed. As the waitress led us down a corridor n the back I noticed a creepy painting. It looked really old and the eyes seemed to follow us. His hair was a dark brown and his cloths business like. I had seen a picture like this somewhere before.

But while I was looking at the painting I seemed to have lost Naru and the waitress. I continued down the corridor until I came to a hallway that split into two different directions. I went down the one leading away from the kitchen and main dining room. It got darker as I walked down the hallway and it slowly got darker. I came upon a room, I opened the door and went in. it smelled horrible in there.

I groped the wall for a light switch, soon finding it. I flicked it on and looked around. In the room was a long metal table covered with a weird wet substance. I felt something grab my arms from behind and slowly something came into my vision. It was Emi... she was holding something sharp and shiny. As I took a closer look, I saw it was a big, long knife...

"I see you have found where we died... well... I guess you will have to die now, after all we don't want you to tell you precious boss about what you found and ruin our fun!"

as they started to drag me to the table, I screamed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N- sorry for it being so short. Well I hope you liked it R.R.G.R.R.)


	20. Love, endings, and diamonds

(A/N- I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLL! I THANK YOU FOR THE LOVING REVEIWS! And I am deeply sorry for the cliffy! And I got you hint about the new story! I hope you did well on your exams! I was going to leave you suffering for a while longer but the loving reviews got me to write more! your welcome! And thank those that reviewed! You should love them!

Disclaimer- I don't _think_ I own it... and I don't _think_ I got amnesia... but _thinking_ something doesn't mean it is true... but I still don't _think_ I own it... so... yeah!

OoOoOoOoOo

NARU's P.O.V!

I soon noticed Mai wasn't with us anymore. The last I had seen her was when we both were looking at the painting on the wall. I suddenly turned around and started to backtrack the way we came, which had surprised the waitress leading me.

As the waitress came over to me understanding that my companion was missing we had reached a darkly lit hallway. Every door was shut except one, but that one was also gradually closing. I walked over close enough to hear the voices on the other side but not close enough to make I seem like I was eaves dropping I f anyone did come out of the room. I heard a familiar voice coming from inside, it sounded scared.

As I listened in I slowly stared to recognize the voices on the other side. One was from my assistant, the other, a certain ghost 'friend' of ours. As that realization came to be, I called up Lin and told him to get everyone here. I quickly ended the call as I heard a scream, a very familiar scream.

I ran over to the door, leaving a startled waitress in my wake. I burst through the door to see my assistant being dragged over to a table.

OoOoOoOoOo

Mai's P.O.V.

I stared to fight the two ghosts holding onto my arm to no ail. I had almost reached the table when I heard the door burst open. Everyone paused in their doings and looked over to the door. (A/N- I know stupid criminals right! And stupid Mai...) I saw what could have surprised anyone, ghost or human being... a Naru... that looked furious...

"just leave her alone!" Naru called over to us slowly walking over to me. I felt relieved and scared... is that possible?

"NO! Do you know how painful it is to watch your own family be MURDERED! I be you don't! No one could understand that pain! NO ONE!" she had crazy eyes, even her assistants holding me down let go of me. They started to back away from her as I go up and ran to Naru.

"obviously, you have never met me. My brother was killed in a hit and run car accident! I saw it even though I wasn't there! I saw it through his eyes and all his pain was felt! Don't say no one understands you! Alright. So what I wasn't killed! I don't know that pain! I hope you understand that you are killing your family all over again. You don't know what agony you are putting them through by keeping them here." Naru glared at her and put me behind him, holding my hand the whole time! (I know, I know... perfect thing to think about when we might be killed right where we stand... but still! MY HAND!)

"haha! I'm not the one keeping them here! I can bring hem here and ask them myself! FAMILY ASSEMBLE!" soon her family was cowering around her.

"am I the cause you are all trapped here?" she asked looking hopeful. The man spoke up first, looking scared

"yes, you are... but we still love you?" it wasn't a statement... it was a question. He needed to know if it was he right answer.

"NO... NO. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I will not be the reason why you are all stuck here! I've got to go to a place where I can't stop you!" she looked frantic! Her eyes fell on us, and her eyes widened. Naru's grip on my hand got tighter and I shrunk behind him. She pointed at us.

"Help me!" she demanded. Which surprisingly, triggered all of our friends to walk in.

"We an help you... but you will feel a little pinch..." as this was stated Bou-san started his chant. Emi screamed in pain and looked at us her eyes showed of pain then she was gone. Her family walked over to us.

"we all thank you! She was always one who would do anything for her family. We can move on now. But after we show you this, those week hearted may need to be comforted after this sight! Just kidding you are ghost hunters you can deal with what we will show you." he laughed and walked over to the small closet in the corner. Throwing open the door, a horrible smell dispersed from it.

As we all walked over to it, I looked over Naru's shoulder. The sight was awful! There overflowing from it were all heads, dead and unseeing eyes looking out in unseeing pain. The mouths opened in silent screams... I closed my eyes as we reached the closet and leaned my head on Naru's back and cried. I opened my eyes just as one head rolled it's way off the pile. It was new... and beautiful. It had the same face as one of the customers daughters... that poor ladies daughter was dead. I cried harder at he thought that that could have happened to me.

Naru squeezed my hand in a reassuring way and led me away from the sight. He brought me down to the lobby and sat me down.

"Mai, are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they!" I shook my head as he sat beside me. A waitress came over and asked us for our order.

"two of your most calming tea's" Naru requested not taking his eyes away from me. When the waitress left, he put his arms around me awkwardly. He kissed my head and held me tight. It was so unlike him, and I liked it.

When the waitress handed us our tea, I took a long sip and relaxed into Naru's side. He kept one around me and one hand on his tea. The rest of the team soon joined us at he table also ordering a calming tea.

"case closed..." everyone murmured taking a sip of tea.

OoOoOoOoOo (NO There is still more to this chapter)

The next day we were all taking down base when Naru took me to the garden out back. We sat under one of the tree's near the back of the garden on a bench. Naru looked at me and took my hand. I looked up at him to see him contemplating his next move in his mind.

He looked down at me and I smiled at him and gave his hand a little reassuring squeeze. He put a light smile on his face, the one I've only ever seen once before.

He pulled me a little closer to him and took my face in his hands. He moved his face to mine and slowly, our lips met. It was soft, sweet and perfect. Everything a first kiss should be. I closed my eyes and kissed him back leaning in closer while wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands moved down to my waist. His touch still tingling on my face.

Soon needing air, we pulled apart. We stared into each others eyes like the cliché lovers we were soon to be.

As we leaned in for another kiss, I felt all my happiness making me float. This kiss was quick, because of a few coughs we heard. We quickly pulled apart to be faced with our whole group looking at us with little Naru like smirks.

As I gazed through all the faces my eyes met with Masako's. She didn't looked angry, and when she jerked her head in a downward motion, I understood why. There in all it's glory was a big a diamond! From that diamond sprouted fingers, and connected with those fingers was another hand. The owner of hat hand was no other than John (who I soon found out had been dating Masako for a year now, and had quit priesthood a year and one month ago.)

I looked down a little sheepishly after realizing everyone had seen our second kiss at the least. Hey all started to walk away and left me and Naru to ourselves.

"so... what does this make us?" I asked slowly.

"i would think even an idiot like you would know that... but if I must say it out loud. It makes us boyfriend and girlfriend..." I felt an elated little bubble start to form as I threw myself a Naru and kissed him on the cheek. I hugged him close and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and also hugged me close.

OoOoOoOoOo

(A/N- did you love it, or did you love it! This is the end! But I can give you a one chapter epilogue! XD what do you think! Tell me! Tell me everything! Thank you for sicking with this sorry for so long! I love you all So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so o so so so so so so so so so so so so (Etc.) much!


	21. EPILOGUE! LUCKY BASTARDS

(A/N- WOOO HOO! I hope you love me! THERE IS GONNA BE AN EPILOGUE! BE HAPPY! please tell me I'm not the only one celebrating... well here is the epilogue!

Disclaimer: lets play headbands! okay... Does it have ghosts? It does! Does it have Naru's and Mai's? IT DOES! Um... is it my ghost hunt? No... is it not my ghost hunt? YES! I WIN! Darn... I win...

OoOoOoOoOo

(4 years later)

"Mai make Bou-san stop trying to kill me!" Naru yelled trying o hold his office door closed.

"Aww Bou-san... don't kill him! He hasn't done anything wrong!" he stopped trying to break down Naru's door and walked over to me.

"then why is it you go to England with him for a weekend,, then come back with a ring and a limp!" I would have thought he would have been happy about it...

"isn't it obvious? Even I think you would know what that means old man!" Ayako yelled at him, "Now... Mai sweety GIVE ME A HUG! when is everything happening! Did you guys do anything! LET ME SEE YOUR RING!" she jumped me when I started to walk over, and I felt my back hit something familiar and warm.

" I would appreciate it if you wouldn't kill my fiance... and why would you care if we did anything? And for your information no we haven't. She has a limp because she when tripped when she was going to hug me and dragged both of us into the pond behind us... one of my best suits were ruined..."

"I'M SORRY OKAY! I didn't mean to do that!" he gave me one of his joking looks. I grabbed his hand after hitting his chest lightly. I leaned back into him as Ayako and Bou-san started to have a lovers fight (as I like to call them).

John and Masako walked in together hand in hand, soon followed by Yasuhara. John and Masako had been married 2 years ago and were still going strong. Yasuhara had met a girl named Brianna. Thought they weren't going out, she Is the only one he talks about now... it's kinda annoying.

They all sat on the couch, and Naru pulled me over to his arm chair. He sat down pulling me down after him. We all watched Ayako chase Bou-san around the office calmly.

Everything was perfect.

"Oh,Yeah! Naru a potential client is going to come in like right no-" the door jingled as someone walked in. I jumped up from Naru's lap and welcomed the client, only to be met by Naru's parents and Madoka.

"You guys are the clients?" I was surprised when hey nodded. I called to Lin and went to make tea.

When I came back, they started the interview.

"So here is what has been happening..." they started

OoOoOoOoOo

(A/N- hehe, you happy I made an epilogue! I am! Do you want a sequel? You do! Or you don't? You don't know! Well review and tell me your answers!

I will miss you all (unless there is a sequel! ***Hint Hint Nudge Nudge***)


End file.
